Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal
by Clarione
Summary: SEKUEL TSUBAME. Akasuna Sasori, Shinsengumi tampan, eksentrik dan womanizer. Haruno Sakura, putri dari seorang Daimyo, cerdas, dan terlalu pembangkang untuk ukuran seorang Lady. Kedua insan berlainan sifat ini dipertemukan oleh takdir, melalui perantara bernama 'Tsubame'. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Check this one out! Mind to R n' R, minna? Warning inside. Cover is't mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Shinshengumi_ dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi wajahnya itu bergeming, kemudian melirik kiri dan kanannya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, mabuk di kedai minuman. Dia tersenyum culas sebelum lengannya menerima sodoran berupa sebuah kantong kertas dari pria berjanggut ber-_hakama_ sutera di hadapannya.

"Silahkan diperiksa, siapa tahu jumlahnya kurang," kata pria berjanggut itu, dengan nada manis dan persuasif khas pedagang, "akan kami tambahkan jika memang jumlahnya tidak sesuai dengan yang anda harapkan."

"Hm, tidak perlu, aku percaya padamu dan tuanmu. Senang bertransaksi dengan kalian," kata _Shinsengumi_ itu, kemudian mencium kantong kertas di tangannya dengan tamak, "mulai sekarang kelompok dagang kalian akan bebas berniaga di Fushimi, aku yang menjamin. Melapor padaku jika ada hal yang mengganjal."

"_Ha'i!"_ pria berjanggut itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan begitu dalam, gestur tubuhnya seakan dibuat-buat dan terkesan berlebihan menanggapi tawaran Sang _Shinsengumi_. "_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, _ne,_ Inuzuka-_sama!"_

Saat itulah, dinding kayu di hadapan mereka menjeblak terbuka, diikuti seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terlempar ke dalam, sementara dua lelaki bertubuh besar dengan tato di sekujur tubuh bersidekap di hadapannya.

"Kalau tidak sanggup membayar jangan memesan minuman di tempat ini, dasar bocah ingusan!" kata lelaki besar pertama, dia mengayun-ayunkan batang besi di tangannya dengan ganas.

"Lagipula sepertinya usiamu belum cukup untuk meminum _sake_. Berapa usiamu, heh? Lima belas tahun?" pria besar kedua berdecak jengkel. "Katakan siapa orang tuamu! Kami akan meminta pertanggung jawaban mereka, dan semoga mereka mengurungmu di gudang beras!"

Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari bekas dinding di bawahnya, dia hampir berhasil duduk, tetapi badannya terhempas kembali kebelakang. Dia tertawa, semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya yang sepucat susu, membuatnya terlihat semakin kekanak-kanakkan. Jelas sekali dia mabuk.

"Orang tuaku?" tanyanya tidak jelas, "Dimana orang tuaku? Hey, Tuan!" dia menunjuk seseorang di atas kepalanya, yang langsung memasang tampang jijik seolah sedang memandangi kotoran, "Kau tahu dimana orang tuaku? Ah, aku ingat, ibuku sedang berada di _Okiya_. Bekerja, kau tahu. Orang-orang memanggilnya _Okaa_-_san_. Dan ayahku, ayahku..." matanya tertuju pada pasangan _Shinsengumi_ dan pedagang berjanggut itu, kemudian memekik kegirangan, "itu ayahku!" tambahnya, sambil melempar telunjuknya ke wajah Si Pria Berjanggut. "_Tou_-_chan!_ Ternyata kau berada di sini!" tambahnya sumringah.

Pria berjanggut itu mengkerut ketika pemuda itu sempoyongan menghampirinya. Dia membuat batas dengan mengibaskan kipas kainnya, yang juga terbuat dari sutera, dengan sengit di hadapan si pemuda. "Menjauh!" usirnya, "Aku bukan ayahmu!"

"_Tou_-_chan_, kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai anakmu?" sahut pemuda berambut merah itu dengan raut wajah terluka, "Kau ingat _Geisha_ bernama Maruko? Dia itu ib–"

"Pengawal!" pria berjanggut itu menjerit, dan empat pria berwajah sangar di meja seberang bangkit. "Singkirkan anak sinting ini dari hadapanku!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Si Pemuda untuk bereaksi, dua dari pengawal Si Pedagang mengamit lengan Si pemuda di kanan dan kiri. Tubuhnya terangkat karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok di antara mereka. Pemuda itu meronta, menendang apapun yang bisa di jangkau oleh kaki-kakinya, sementara dirinya diseret keluar oleh pengawal-pengawal itu.

"_Tou-chan! Tou-chan!_" si pemuda terus menerus berteriak pilu memanggil Pria Pedagang itu, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu depan, dan, dengan kasar, dia di lempar ke jalanan berbatu.

"_Ish!"_ desisnya, merasakan pantatnya membentur bantalan keras di bawahnya, "Sakit, _baka_ _mono!"_

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, Nak! Jangan berkeliaran di tempat orang dewasa, sana kembali ke rumahmu, dan bermain boneka bersama ibumu!"

Kedua pengawal itu tergelak. Kemudian beranjak kembali ke dalam kedai.

Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisinya, kemudian duduk bersila. Dia mengusap rambut merah di puncak kepalanya, kemudian menyeringai. Saat itulah, dua sosok berpakaian biru-putih menghampirinya.

"Akasuna-_kumichou_," kata pria berambut pirang panjang, "_daijobu_-_desuka?"_

"_Aa_," timpal si pemuda berambut merah, Akasuna Sasori. "_daijobu._ Cuma pantatku saja yang sakit."

Dia bangkit, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah _hakama_-nya yang penuh debu. Pria satunya lagi, yang memakai kacamata bulat hitam dan tutup kepala menyampirkan _haori_ _Shinsengumi_ ke bahu Sasori, kemudian menyerahkan dua bilah _katana_ yang sedari tadi dititipkan kepadanya oleh sang empunya pedang. "Mereka benar-benar ada di dalam, _Kumichou_?"

"_Aa_, aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri," Sasori mengikat bilah-bilah itu di sabuk _hakama_-nya, kemudian berkata dengan percaya diri, "ayo beraksi, Fu, Torune..."

.

.

.

**Ajisai Rie humbly present,**

"**Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal"**

**My 2nd multichapter fic, sequel of "Tsubame", especially dedicated for SasoSaku Shippers around the globe,**

**Enjoy^_^**

**Standar Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning: AU (modified history), OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka, dan orang-orang berlarian ketika melihat sosoknya yang bagaikan setan merah yang baru saja bangkit dari neraka, bersama dua orang di belakangnya yang sama menyeramkannya. Seringai tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika berjalan melewati meja demi meja di kedai minuman itu. Hingga dia tiba di meja terujung, tempat seorang pria berjanggut menatapnya dengan ngeri dan wajahnya memucat.

"Bocah–kau," pria itu terpaku pada _haori_ biru-putih yang berkibar di bahu Sasori. "Kau seorang _Shinsengumi_?"

"Oh, _yeah_, _Tou_-_chan_," kata Sasori, memberi penekanan pada kata _Tou_-_chan_, "_Shinsengumi_-_kumichou_, lebih tepatnya."

"Ti-tidak mungkin, bukankah _Kumichou_-nya itu–" dia melirik _Shinsengumi_ di sebelahnya, "bukankah kaptennya itu anda, Inuzuka-_sama_?"

Shinsengumi bertato itu, Inuzuka Kiba, mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin, setelah setan merah ini mangkat, atau menyerahkan posisinya kepadaku. Secara teknis, aku masih wakilnya."

Inuzuka Kiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melempar kantong kertas itu kepada Sasori, yang langsung di tangkap oleh kapten _Shinsengumi_ itu dengan tanggap. "Sialan kau, Kiba! Kau menyumpahiku untuk cepat-cepat mati, heh?"

"Banyak orang yang mengharapkanmu untuk cepat mati, Sasori. Terutama para gadis yang sudah kau campakan."

"Kata-katamu pedas, ya?" kata Sasori, "tapi sandiwaramu bagus, kau pasti akan lebih sukses jika beralih profesi menjadi aktor teater _Kabuki_. Bagaimana, kau berniat?"

Pasangan kapten dan wakil kapten itu saling beradu tatapan membunuh, tidak ada yang bersedia mengalah.

Sampai salah satu dari Shinsengumi bawahan mereka berdeham. Aburame Fu angkat bicara, "_Kumichou_, _Fukuchou_, maaf mengganggu cengkrama kalian, tetapi ada penjahat yang harus kita ringkus."

"Ah, benar." Sasori mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Pedagang itu, "Kau sudah siap masuk penjara, Tuan Tukang Sogok?"

Pria berjanggut itu berjalan keluar dari mejanya, disertai selusin pria berotot yang kini berderap mengepung keempat _Shinsengumi_ itu. Rupanya, sang kriminal membawa satu batalion pasukan pelindung yang disamarkannya di antara pengunjung.

"Sepertinya kau masih harus menunggu lama, _Kumichou_," kata Si Pedagang, lengannya bersidekap di dada. Seringai di wajahnya membentang dari telinga ke telinga, "aku membawa teman bermain untuk kalian, kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

Pengawal-pengawal itu menarik senjata mereka masing-masing, yang kebanyakan mempunyai ujung yang tajam.

"Berapa jumlah mereka, Kiba?" bisik Sasori kepada wakilnya.

"Dua belas."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu masing-masing mendapat tiga jatah, aku ambil yang paling kecil."

"Dasar licik."

"Perhatikan aba-abaku, Kiba, Fu, Torune. Kita akan menyerang dalam hitungan ketiga," kata Sasori lagi, kemudian berteriak dengan lantang, "TIGA!"

Terdengar suara tarikan _katana_ yang membahana, dan terjadilah kerusuhan besar di sebuah kedai minuman, padahal hari masih terang.

.

.

"Kubilang cukup buat kerusakan kecil, bukannya penghancuran besar-besaran!"

Pria tinggi besar dengan torehan memanjang di wajahnya itu menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat papan bertulis _Morino Ibiki, Kumichou Shinsengumi unit 1 _berukiran naganya jatuh ke lantai. Di hadapannya, _Kumichou Shinsengumi unit 7_ Akasuna Sasori menguap, kemudian langsung meringis karena luka di sudut mulutnya tertarik.

"Mau diapakan lagi? Jumlah mereka banyak, jadi kami harus melawan dengan brutal. Dan pada saat-saat seperti itu kursi dan meja jauh lebih berguna daripada _katana_, kau tahu." Sasori beralasan.

"Pemilik menuntut renovasi total pada kerusakan kedainya, kau fikir berapa _hansatsu_ yang harus _Bakufu_ keluarkan untuk menutupi kekacauan yang kau buat?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada _Bakufu_ harus kehilangan jebolan _Samurai_ terbaik mereka," dumel Sasori pelan, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap pendengaran ala kelelawar milik Morino Ibiki.

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Akasuna-_kumichou_?" tanyanya dengan tampang horor.

"Aku tidak berkata apapun," Sasori bergegas berkata, "kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi aku undur diri, Morino-_kumichou_. Besok aku akan mengambil jatah cutiku, malam ini aku harus bergegas ke Ikedaya." Sasori bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian menampilkan senyum kanak-kanaknya yang biasa sambil berkata, "_Jaa_ _naa!"_

Sasori menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Ibiki menggeram di tempat.

"Kalau bukan _kohai_-ku di _koubusho_ kau sudah kutebas, Akasuna Sasori!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku, Akasuna Sasori?"

Haruno Sakura berbalik, kemudian bersidekap dan menatap sosok ber-_hakama_ hitam di hadapannya dengan tajam. Mereka tengah berada di sebuah undakan, yang membawa mereka ke sebuah bukit di mana ada sebuah istal kuda di atasnya. Cuaca sedang bagus di Ikedaya, suasana musim semi dan langit yang bersinar cerah, namun tidak terlalu terik. Daimyo Haruno Nagato memilih waktu yang pas untuk mengadakan kunjungan ke Ikedaya, berlibur, sekaligus merayakan hari pertunangan putri semata wayangnya dengan kapten _Shinsengumi_ kenalannya, Akasuna Sasori, beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Heh? Kau bicara sesuatu, _koishi?"_ tanya Sasori, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan berlebihan, berpura-pura bingung, "_gomen_, aku tidak memerhatikanmu, pemandangan di sini bagus sekali, berbeda dengan daerah lain di Kyoto, Fushimi, misalnya."

Sakura berdecak, "Jangan membual, aku tahu kau memandangiku sedari tadi, dengan air liur yang menetes-netes, dan jangan memanggilku _koishi_!" tambanya cepat-cepat, "Aku bukan kekasihmu!"

"Kau memang bukan kekasihku, tapi–" Sasori melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada Sakura, memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan gadis ber-_yukata_ kuning di hadapannya, membuat gadis itu mundur dengan gelagapan, hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding batu di belakangnya. Sasori tersenyum penuh arti, sebelum berkata "–tunanganku."

"Ha-hanya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, itu kesepakatannya, Akasuna," Sakura mewanti-wanti dengan terlalu bersemangat, "setelah itu kita akan menjalani kehidupan normal kita yang biasa, aku tanpamu dan kau tanpaku."

"Kau akan menjadi 'Tsubame' lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan harga diri tinggi, "Tentu saja."

Sasori mengelus dagunya yang tak berjanggut, "dan kita akan menjadi pihak yang berburu dan diburu lagi. Hey, kau tahu? Aku mulai merindukan masa-masa itu."

Sakura mendengus, "Masa-masa di mana kau selalu kalah?"

Sasori mendelik dengan tajam kepada gadis di hadapannya, murka. "Aku tidak selalu kalah, Nona, aku berhasil meringkusmu di kali terakhir, kau ingat?"

"Yeah, tentu saja. Saat itu kau memakai cara licik, _Shinsengumi_-_sama_." Kata Sakura pedas.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya cara yang pintar."

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa 'itu' memang merupakan cara yang pintar, kemudian berderap pergi menaiki undakan, menyisakan Sasori yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik punggungnya.

.

.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dimana letak _Okiya_ paling bagus di Ikedaya?"

Cengkraman Sakura pada tali kekang mengerat, kemudian melempar tatapan pembunuh kepada pria berambut mencolok yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar kayu, tempat dia menonton Sakura yang sedang membujuk seekor kuda jantan agar mau dikendarai olehnya. "Mana kutahu?" balasnya sengit.

"Oh, ayolah, _koi_, kau lahir dan tumbuh besar di tempat ini," Sasori merajuk, yang semakin membuat Sakura ingin melempar tapal kuda ke wajah kekanakkan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau memakai moralmu? Ini bukan Fushimi! Lagi pula ada ayahku disini, kau ingin dia mengetahui belangmu? Atau memang itu yang kau inginkan supaya dia membatalkan pertunangan kita? Oh, kalau itu maksudmu, aku sangat mendukung." Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba mencerah ketika memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Jangan bermimpi!" sahut Sasori, "Pertunangan ini tidak bisa di batalkan."

Sakura menarik nafas lelah. "Jadi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa pertunangan ini tidak boleh dibatalkan?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan."

"Ish!" desis Sakura, kemudian merinding ketika sebuah pemikiran mengerikan melintas di dalam kepalanya, "Jangan bilang kau mencintaiku..." bisiknya ngeri.

"Untuk apa aku mencintai perempuan berdahi lebar dan berwajah bulat sepertimu?" kata Sasori datar.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, kekesalannya sudah mencapai puncaknya, "Lalu kenapa kau begitu bersikeras bertunangan dengan gadis berdahi lebar berwajah bulat sepertiku? Bahkan menjadikannya syarat sebagai balasan karena kau membiarkanku lolos waktu itu. Aku seorang kriminal, Akasuna Sasori. Tentunya kau sangat ingin menangkap penjahat, bukan?"

"Tidak selalu seperti itu juga," sahut Sasori malas-malasan.

Sakura mendengus, "Tentu saja tidak selalu seperti itu, di saat senggangmu sebagai _Shinsengumi_ kau menghabiskan waktu dengan mabuk-mabukan dan menggelayut pada seorang _Geisha_."

Sudut bibir Sasori tertarik, "Seorang _Shinsengumi_ juga butuh hiburan, sesekali."

"Sesekali?" Sakura melempar tatapan Jangan-Bercanda-Kepadaku kepada Sasori, kemudian melanjutkan, "kau melakukannya setiap malam, Akasuna Sasori. Otakmu pasti sudah benar-benar rusak." Katanya, kemudian melompat naik ke punggung kuda bersurai hitam yang akhirnya berhasil dibujuk olehnya hanya dengan sedikit kontak mata, "Pulanglah ke villa, ayahku pastinya sendirian sekarang ini, kau harus menunjukan bahwa kau adalah calon menantu yang baik, bukan begitu, _koi_-_kun_?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Sasori meringis.

Sakura meneriakkan sebuah nama, dan seorang petugas pengurus istal bergegas membukakan pintu pagar. Gadis itu menarik tali kekang yang melingkar di leher sang kuda, membuatnya meringkik dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Mereka berderap meninggalkan lapangan berkuda pribadi milik keluarga Haruno, terus menghilang menuruni bukit, tanpa pernah menoleh barang sekalipun kepada Saori. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Benar-benar menarik," gumam Shinsengumi itu, kemudian tersenyum kepada udara kosong di hadapannya.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

**Okiya** istilah untuk rumah bordil dalam bahasa jepang

**Okaa**-**san** panggilan bagi seorang mucikari di sebuah Okiya

**Bakufu** sistem/perangkat pemerintahan militer yang berada langsung di bawah komando seorang Shogun.

**Hansatsu** satuan mata uang jepang sebelum mengenal uang kertas.

.

.

A/N:

Hai hai SasoSaku Shippers (bener gak nih, ngejanya?) di manapun anda berada, Rie hadir dengan fic multichapter Rie yang kedua, bagi yang sudah tahu fic ini adalah sequel dari fic oneshot 'Tsubame', bagi yang belum tahu silakan kunjungi profil Rie, anda bisa menemukan fic 'Tsubame' disana ^_^

Setting fic ini adalah Jepang pada masa peralihan dari Zaman Edo ke Era Restorasi Meiji, dan kisahnya sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di masa itu, dengan sedikit modifikasi di sana-sini, hhe*ditabok guru sejarah*, masa-masa itu adalah masa terakhir kejayaan Samurai, seperti yang digambarkan dalam manga Samurai-X (ugh, love that manga so bad). Nama-nama penting dalam sejarah akan Rie ganti dengan tokoh-tokoh dalam anime Naruto, kecuali nama besar Tokugawa, walaupun sosoknya ga akan Rie munculin.

Chapter ini masih pendek, dan masih dangkal, dan konflik baru akan muncul beberapa chapter ke depan, hhe, tapi semoga bisa menghibur para reader^_^

Dan jujur, riset Rie tentang masa itu masih benar-benar masih seujung kuku, jadi bila kedepannya Rie bikin kekeliruan, para reader jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi, ya. Ayo kita sama-sama belajar dan menambah ilmu pengetahuan :D

Banyak terimakasih kepada** Saku-Lovers, akasuna no ei-chan, Black and White Remembrance, SparkSomniA0321, wind scarlett, Aden L Kazt, Salsalala, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, Rieki Kikkawa, FairyLucyka **dan** Eun88.** Fic ini Rie dedikasikan untuk kalian semua :D

So, let me know what you think about this chap! Reviews and flame(?)s are always openly welcome :D

Sign,

Ajisai RieT_T


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura meneriakkan sebuah nama, dan seorang petugas pengurus istal bergegas membukakan pintu pagar. Gadis itu menarik tali kekang yang melingkar di leher sang kuda, membuatnya meringkik dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Mereka berderap meninggalkan lapangan berkuda pribadi milik keluarga Haruno, terus menghilang menuruni bukit, tanpa pernah menoleh barang sekalipun kepada Sasori. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Benar-benar menarik," gumam _Shinsengumi_ itu, kemudian tersenyum kepada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Setelahnya, pemuda itu mendengar riak daun dari pepohonan di belakangnya, senyuman di bibirnya semakin lebar.

Seorang Ninja kini tengah menyelinap di balik bayangan.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu datang tepat waktu, Suigetsu." Sasori memutar tubuhnya, menghadapi sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang kini tengah berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya.

"Hamba siap menerima segala perintah, Akasuna-sama." Ujar Sang Ninja.

Sasori melirik ke bagian bawah bukit, kemudian kembali terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya. "Kau sudah melihat Haruno Sakura dan mengingat wajahnya?"

"_Ha'i!_ Sesuai perintah Akasuna-_sama!"_ sahut Sang Ninja mantap.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu buntuti gadis itu, kemanapun dia pergi. Setelah itu laporkan setiap gerak-geriknya kepadaku, semuanya."

.

.

.

**Ajisai Rie humbly presents,**

"**Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal"**

**My 2nd multichapter fic, sequel of "Tsubame", especially dedicated for SasoSaku Shippers around the globe,**

**Enjoy^_^**

**Standar Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning: AU (modified history), OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menambatkan tali kekang kudanya ke sebuah pohon di pinggir danau, memberi kudanya setumpuk rumput segar agar tumpangannya itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Kuda itu agak mudah gugup, Sakura sudah merasakannya saat pertama kali dia menungganginya.

Dia mendekati tepi danau, kemudian berjongkok di sana sambil memungut kerikil dan melemparnya satu persatu ke tengah genangan air raksasa itu, kebiasaanya jika tengah berfikir keras.

Akasuna Sasori. Wajah tengil kekanakan _Shinsengumi_ berambut _nyentrik_, se-_nyentik_ rambutnya sendiri yang berwarana sama 'menyala'-nya, kini muncul di permukaan danau. Sakura menggertakan gigi, kemudian meraup batu sebesar kepalan tangannya, dan dengan segenap hati melemparnya tepat ke wajah imajiner itu, membuatnya buyar menjadi riak air besar-besaran.

"Mati kau, Akasuna 'berengsek' Sasori!" desisnya pada permukaan air, "Aku harap kepala merahmu terbentur dan mati!"

Dia mengenang beberapa hari terakhir, yang terasa bagai neraka baginya. Bertunangan dengan _Shinsengumi_ yang paling dibencinya, musuh terbesarnya, Akasuna Sasori. Dan konyolnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Ada ancaman yang nyata jika dia sampai hati menolak pertunangan itu, Sasori bisa kembali meringkusnya, dengan satu resimen penuh personil _Shinsengumi_ seantero Kyoto.

Tetapi, hal yang paling membuatnya gundah adalah fakta bahwa pria itu melepaskannya–tidak, lebih tepatnya membiarkannya lepas di kali terakhir mereka bertemu, padahal jelas-jelas perkaranya bisa langsung diakhiri saat itu juga, laporkan Tsubame yang ternyata adalah putri Daimyo paling dihormati di Kyoto kepada _Bakufu_ dan masalah selesai. Kenyataannya, pria itu dengan sukarela membantunya untuk melarikan diri dari Gedung Investigasi, dengan sedikit bersandiwara dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai Kapten Ketujuh _Shinshengumi_ yang tanpa cela.

Ingatannya kembali melayang ke malam terkutuk itu, saat Sasori berhasil menipunya mentah-mentah dengan memancingnya menggunakan Tsubame palsu, saat mereka hanya berdua di Ruang Investigasi. Saat itu, dengan penuh kejutan, Sasori meninju wajahnya sendiri, kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu menganggapnya gila, dan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sesudahnya semakin menguatkan anggapan gadis itu terhadapnya.

"_Keluarlah lewat pintu belakang, aku sudah mengatur agar tidak ada penjaga yang berpatroli di sana. Pergunakan waktumu dengan baik. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali..."_

Butuh waktu berlarut-larut hingga Sakura akhirnya berhasil mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasori di dalam otaknya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali ternganga.

"_Na-nani? Apa maksudmu, Akasuna Sasori? Kau hendak melepaskanku?"_

Saat itu, Sasori masih tersenyum. _"_Aa_. Anak pintar."_ katanya kemudian, sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura_. "Aku akan melepaskanmu, tetapi hanya untuk sekali ini. Lain kali tidak ada ampun bagimu." _

"_Tapi–kenapa?"_ Sakura tergagap, dia masih takjub dengan apa yang menimpanya saat itu.

Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, dia bersidekap, kemudian tersenyum, yang sama mempesonanya dengan senyuman raja setan. Kemudian berkata, _"Karena, kurasa akhirnya kau dan aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama."_

Sakura hendak membuka mulut untuk mendebat, mengutarakan pemikirannya tentang Sasori yang mungkin saja tengah menjebaknya dengan perangkap lain, tetapi Sasori terlebih dahulu mengamit lengannya, melepaskan sisa-sisa tali yang mengikat tubuh Sakura, kemudian menyeretnya ke pintu. _"Pintu belakangnya ada di situ,"_ Sasori menunjuk koridor di sisi kirinya, _"dan cepatlah, penjagaan akan semakin diperketat setelah matahari terbit."_

"_Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan dikatakan _Shinsengumi_-_Shinsengumi_ lain jika kau ketahuan membiarkanku kabur? Tidakkah mereka akan curiga?"_ rentet Sakura.

Sasori menggeleng polos, kemudian menunjuk memar di sudut mulutnya. "_Aku punya alibi,"_ dia menambahkan dengan dramatis ketika mendapati Sakura mengerutkan dahi, _"masa kau tidak mengerti?"_ dan dia membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding, merosot hingga terduduk di sana, dan berteriak kencang, _"TSUBAME MELARIKAN DIRI! OUH! DIA MEMUKUL WAJAHKU YANG TAMPAN!"_

Sakura melongo, _"Hah?"_

"_Ish, kau ini lamban sekali!"_ Sasori berdecak kesal, _"Aku baru saja membuat alibi untukmu. Ayo cepat, cepat, para penjaga akan segera datang kemari."_

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar, dan Sakura sudah hendak mengambil langkah seribu ketika Sasori memanggilnya untuk yang terakhir kali, menggumamkan sesuatu kepadanya dengan sebuah seringai.

"_Sampai bertemu lagi di acara pertunangan kita, _Koishi_, dan ini adalah sebuah saran agar riwayatmu tidak berakhir dengan menyedihkan, kau sama sekali tidak berhak menolak pertunangan itu."_

Sebuah kerikil lagi terlempar, kali ini ingatan Sakura melompat ke hari pertunangan mereka, yang di adakan secara besar-besaran di kediaman Haruno di Fushimi. Tepatnya saat acara itu selesai, dan kedua pihak berseteru itu dibiarkan berdua di sebuah ruangan, dalam acara penjamuan teh.

"_Aku sudah mengikuti keinginanmu, Akasuna-_san_, aku tidak tahu apa untungnya pertunangan ini bagimu, tapi jelas kau mengincar sesuatu bukan?"_ kata Sakura, ketika dia tengah meracik _ocha_ dengan gerakan mahir, kemahiran yang melebihi para _Geisha_ dalam urusan ini. _"Maksudku, setidaknya masing-masing dari kita mendapatkan keuntungan. Tetapi bukan keuntungan yang kucari, melainkan kesepakatan."_

Sasori mengangkat tatapannya, dia memandang Sakura lurus-lurus, yang kini tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, mengaduk sesuatu berwarna hijau di dalam cawan. _"Kesepakatan apa yang kau ingin kita lakukan, Haruno-_san_?"_

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, kemudian balas menatap Sasori. Hijau giok dan cokelat kayu bertemu. _"Sebuah kepastian bahwa pertunangan ini akan diakhiri."_

Sasori mengulum senyuman pembunuhnya, _"Tentu saja, aku tidak berharap akan berakhir bersamamu seumur hidupku, hanya beberapa bulan saja. Dan kuminta padamu dengan sangat, Haruno-_san_, bersikaplah seperti layaknya seorang tunangan yang amat mencintai pasangannya, setidaknya di hadapan keluarga kita, sampai hari itu tiba."_

Kali ini, Sakura yang tersenyum, manis namun berbisa_. "Serahkan itu padaku, kau tahu aku pandai berakting."_

"_Aku tidak meragukan itu,"_ timpal Sasori, sambil menerima cawan yang disodorkan Sakura kepadanya.

"_Omong-omong Akasuna-_san_, aku masih penasaran dengan bagaimana caramu meloloskan diri dari masalah setelah kejadian _malam itu_,"_ Sakura memberi penekanan dalam dua kata terakhir, _"Memangnya bawahanmu tidak penasaran perihal aku yang begitu mudahnya melarikan diri? Mereka tahu reputasimu, aku tahu reputasimu."_

Sasori menyeruput _ocha_-nya dahulu sebelum menjawab, _"Beruntung bagimu, hanya aku dan beberapa bawahanku yang sempat melihat wajahmu. Kau ingat? Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa hanya aku dan wakilku beserta dua orang kepercayaanku saja yang di izinkan menemuimu di Ruang Investigasi. Kau membuat keputusan tepat untuk tidak membuka tutup kepalamu sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan mereka juga tahu reputasimu, jadi mereka tidak merasa aneh melihatku terbaring tak berdaya di depan pintu karena 'dihajar habis-habisan' olehmu. Tetapi aku memang mendapat skorsing akibat kejadian itu, seminggu penuh."_

"_Saat itu aktingmu juga brilian, Akasuna-_san_."_ Kata Sakura geli, mengingat aksi dramatis yang mendekati berlebihan Sasori waktu itu. _"Tapi tetap saja, ada bawahanmu yang mengetahui sosok asli Tsubame, tidakkah mereka harus kau pertimbangkan? Maksudku, siapa tahu mereka mengadu."_

"_Mereka akan menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka."_

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan kejam, _"Kau menyuap mereka?"_

Sasori membisu, Sakura menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. _"Aku sudah tahu, kalian para _Shinsengumi_ memang rendah."_

Saat itu, Sakura mendengar suara tembikar yang retak, dan dia menyadari dengan ngeri bahwa cawan di genggaman Sasori kini remuk, darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela jari pemuda itu_. "Aku menanamkan kepercayaan dan loyalitas yang tak bisa di bantah pada bawahanku, Haruno-san,"_ katanya dengan nada baja, wajahnya menggelap, dan Sakura melihat sosok pemangsa menjelma dari dalam diri Sasori, membuat gadis itu kaku di bawah tatapannya yang segarang harimau, _"mereka memercayaiku, dan patuh padaku dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kuberitahu satu hal, kata _samurai_ berarti mengabdi, dan itulah kami, menghabiskan kehidupan kami untuk mengabdi, pada Kaisar, pada Daimyo, pada rakyat, dan pada pendamping hidup kami nantinya. Kau tidak bisa meragukan kesetiaan seorang Shinsengumi, Nona. Karena itu adalah dasar diri kami."_

Sakura melihat sisi lain seorang Akasuna Sasori, untuk yang pertama kalinya, saat itu. Sisi yang berlainan dengan sifat flamboyan dan asal-asalan yang selalu diperlihatkan pemuda itu di permukaan, sisi yang entah baik atau buruk.

Sakura kehabisan persediaan kerikil untuk dilempar, jadi dia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantaranya, menggeram frustasi.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Akasuna no Sasori?_ Batinnya putus asa.

Ringkikan mengerikan dari arah belakangnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, dan ketika berbalik, dia mendapati tunggangannya telah merobohkan pohon tempat di mana gadis itu mengikatnya. Dia hendak berlari untuk mengejar kuda yang telah terbirit-birit jauh di hadapannya, menghilang di balik pepohonan pinus, saat sebuah katana melintang dengan rawan di depan lehernya.

Empat pria berhakama abu-abu muncul bersama kuda-kuda mereka dari balik pepohonan, menjadi semacam pagar bagi mereka ketika tiga pria ber-_haori_ hitam-putih berderap dengan _katana_ teracung ke arah mereka. Sakura bisa melihat kelompok berkuda yang lain itu menghentikan laju mereka dengan mendadak, membuat tunggangan-tunggangan mereka meringkik dan berputar di tempat.

"Menjauhlah, _Shinsengumi_," ujar pria yang menahan Sakura, mendesis tepat di telinganya, "atau kepala gadis ini kupotong."

_Shinsengumi?_ Dahi Sakura berkerut saat pria berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya balik menatapnya dengan pandangan was-was, tetapi akhirnya gadis itu menyadari bahwa dia mengenali seragam yang dikenakan oleh pria itu. _Ah_, _Kansatsugata..._

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah berputar-putar selama hampir seharian penuh, Sasori menemukan _Okiya_ yang dicarinya, walaupun _Okiya_ tersebut tidak sebanding dengan _Okiya_ yang ada di Fushimi, dan letaknya yang agak jauh dari keramaian, _Geisha_ di sana cukup menarik perhatian. Sasori telah memilih satu untuk diajaknya berkeliling, memandunya ke berbagai tempat menarik di Ikedaya. _Geisha_ itu berambut hitam legam, yang ditatanya menjadi sebuah gulungan cantik di atas kepala. Dia terlihat berbahaya dengan _kimono_ merah darah yang begitu kontras, namun nampak serasi dengan kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Mata abu-abunya selalu berkilat, memancarkan kecerdasan yang umumnya tidak dimiliki perempuan di kalangannya. Sasori tertarik kepadanya, sedari dulu.

"Kau menghancurkan hatiku saat dengan diam-diam meninggalkan Fushimi, Yukarin-_chan_, kupikir saat itu aku akan mati."

"Jangan bertingkah sok dramatis begitu, aku bosan melihatnya," kata _Geisha_ itu dengan tawa yang berdenting, "dan kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, kita sama-sama tahu bila kau memiliki sembilan nyawa." Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Sasori.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar akan mati saat itu," kata Sasori polos, yang membuat _Geisha_ itu terpingkal-pingkal.

"Benarkah? Rasanya itu terdengar mustahil bagiku. Kau, Akasuna Sasori sang Harimau Merah dari Timur hampir mati karena ditinggalkan seorang _Geisha_ rendahan sepertiku?" _Geisha_ itu mengibaskan tangannya asal-asalan. "Tidak mungkin."

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya..." ujar Sasori, cemberut.

_Geisha_ itu tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Jangan pernah mati di tangan seorang _Geisha_, Sasori-_sama_, matilah di tangan wanita yang benar-benar kau cintai, itu adalah cara kematian yang paling terhormat, dan indah."

Sasori memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini tubuh mereka berhadap-hadapan, dia menghimpit wanita itu ke dinding gang, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mulai sibuk berbisik-bisik. "Bagaimana bila wanita yang kucintai adalah seorang _Geisha?"_ Sasori menatap perempuan itu penuh-penuh, yang pastinya sudah membuat wanita biasa lumer saking panasnya tatapan itu. Tetapi, lagi-lagi Sang _Geisha_ hanya tertawa di buatnya.

"Jangan mencintai seorang _Geisha_, Sasori-_sama_. Itu adalah peraturan utama bagi para lelaki agar hidup selamat di dunia ini."

_Geisha_ itu mendorong dada Sasori dengan lembut, menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya sehingga bisa melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasori yang kini menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka telah mencapai ujung gang, ketika manusia-manusia berhamburan, berlomba-lomba menyingkir ke pinggiran saat tiga pria ber-_haori_ hitam-putih yang familiar berderap bersama kuda-kuda mereka. Pria yang berada di deretan terdepan menarik perhatian Sasori. Rambut hitam kebiruan itu, wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi, tidak salah lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Di sampingnya, _Geisha_ yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasori itu mengerutkan dahi, "Sasuke? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke _Kansatsugata_ kenalanmu itu? sedang apa dia di Ikedaya?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menebak gerak-gerik _Kansatsugata_," jawab Sasori, kemudian tergesa-gesa melanjutkan, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Yukarin-_chan_, tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"_Aa_. Aku tahu, tugas memanggil. Benar begitu, _Shinsengumi_-_sama_?" kata Sang _Geisha_, sembari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Sasori. "Pergilah. Dapatkan mereka, Harimau."

Yamato Yukarin, kepala mucikari _Okiya_ paling besar di Ikedaya melihat Sasori menyeringai, kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Dan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, pemuda itu terlihat tengah beradu mulut dengan seorang pria botak di penghujung gang, Sasori yang menang, seperti biasa. Dengan bersungut-sungut, pria itu menyerahkan satu-satunya kuda yang dimilikinya kepada Sasori.

"Menungganglah seperti setan, Sasori-_sama_." Bisik Yukarin, "_Arigatou_, karena bersedia menemuiku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menemukan sebuah petunjuk mengenai gerakan rahasia yang tengah di selidiki olehnya dan _Kansatsugata_, dan petunjuk itu membawanya ke sebuah rumah kosong di pinggiran Ikedaya. Bernasib mujur, _Kansatsugata_-_taichou_ itu menemukan beberapa pria tidak beruntung yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang 'anti _Bakufu'_, dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengeluarkan perintah penangkapan kepada bawahan yang ikut serta bersamanya. Timbul kericuhan, dan sebagian penjahat-penjahat itu berhasil diringkus, sebagian lagi berhasil melarikan diri. Dengan membawa dua bawahannya, Sasuke mengejar orang-orang itu, dan berhasil menerka arah pelarian mereka, Jembatan Toba. Sasuke mengambil jalan pintas, dia harus sampai lebih dulu sebelum buronan-buronan itu menumpang kapal ke seberang pulau.

Ketika berbelok untuk memasuki sebuah gang, Sasuke merasa matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar, terutama rambut merah di pucuk kepalanya. Tetapi dia buru-buru menepis pemikirannya, orang itu tentunya sedang berada di Fushimi, mengurusi perihal keamanan di distrik itu, atau bermain-main dengan seorang _Geisha_. Hal apa yang bisa membawanya sampai ke Ikedaya?

Lamunannya terpecah ketika buronan-buronan itu terlihat tengah melintas masuk ke sebuah hutan pinus. Dan jumlahnya lebih banyak dari kali terakhir mereka berpapasan. Mereka menambah pasukan.

Sasuke menghentakkan tali kekang di leher kudanya, membuat dirinya berpacu lebih cepat untuk mencapai buronan-buronan itu. Ada lima orang yang harus ia urus, sedangkan di pihaknya hanya ada tiga...

"Berpencar!" instruksinya kepada dua orang di belakangnya. "Kalian kepung mereka dari depan!"

"_Ha'i!"_ Sahut mereka gegap gempita.

.

.

Mereka berhasil mengepung buronan-buronan itu di pinggir sebuah danau, hanya saja ada hal yang mengganggu, dan setiap _Shinsengumi_ memebencinya. Orang-orang merepotkan itu berhasil mendapatkan sandera.

Salah seorang dari mereka kini tengah menawan seorang gadis berambut sewarna sakura di musim semi, membekapnya dari belakang sementara bilah katana menekan leher gadis itu dengan rawan. Sasuke bisa melihat matanya terpaku pada sisi tajam katana di lehernya, dan beberapa kali menelan ludah. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen memucat. _Kenapa sampai bisa ada seorang gadis di sini?_ Batinnya. Sasuke harus bertindak hati-hati dalam situasi seperti ini, sekali salah mengambil langkah, maka nyawa seseorang yang tidak bersalah akan melayang.

"Menjauhlah, _Shinsengumi_, atau kepala gadis ini kupotong!" desis salah seorang diantara mereka

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

**Kansatsugata** subdivisi Shinshengumi yang lebih berfungsi sebagai mata-mata dan investigator

**Kansatsugata**-**taichou** kapten divisi Kansatsugata

.

.

A/N:

Membuat cerita dengan tiga sudut pandang itu ternyata susah ya, maaf jika alur cerita di chapter dua ini membuat reader bingung, Rie masih harus banyak belajar nih, *bungkuk

Oiya, mengenai ide dari fic SHCC ini, ada satu anonymous review yang mengatakan bahwa saya mem-plagiat fiksi dari salah satu senior di FNI. Agak sedih juga sebenarnya. Yah, mau diapakan lagi? Toh emang temanya sama-sama historical romance, settingannya sama-sama zaman edo, sama-sama SasoSaku pula. Saya tidak heran jika sampai ada yang menganggap saya plagiator. Tapi yang perlu ditekankan disini bahwa fiksi itu baru berjalan tiga chapter, dan saya hanya baru membuat sebuah oneshot dan sekuel yang baru mempublish dua chapter. Bagaimana bisa saya memplagiat karya yang bahkan masih jauh dari kata tamat? Bagaimana menurut para reader yang sudah membaca fic ini? Apakah karya ini benar-benar terlihat sebagai hasil plagiat?

That's my really first flame by the way, dan rasanya ternyata ga separah yang saya kira, hhe. Dan saya tekankan sekali lagi kepada reviewer tanpa nama yang sudah dengan senang hati menambah jumlah review bagi fic ini, walaupun toh akhirnya saya hapus juga :D, saya tidak akan menghapus fiksi ini, kecuali pihak admin sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menghapus SHCC dari peredaran. Deal?

Terimakasih kepada **akasuna no ei-chan, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, Violet7orange, Naomi Kanzaki, Lily severnadze** (Sasori memang sengaja saya karakterkan seperti itu, dan soal foot note itu akan saya usahakan ada di tiap akhir chapter), **Rieki** **Kikkawa, taintedIris, sasa-hime, FairyLucyka, Kyu EunWook, dan Eun88.** Chapter 2 ini berhasil dipublish berkat dukungan kalian semua*peluk-cium satu-satu.

So, let me know what you think about this chap :D Concrits and flames are openly welcome^^

Regards,

Ajisai RieT_T


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori menarik tali kekang kudanya, membuatnya berhenti dan berputar di balik sebuah pohon pinus. Pembuntutannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan para bawahannya membawanya ke hutan ini. Dia memacu kudanya segila mungkin, hingga akhirnya berhasil menyusul Kapten _Kansatsugata_ itu dan menemukannya tengah berhadapan dengan sekelompok pria di pinggir sebuah danau. Sebuah kejutan ekstra baginya, dia juga menemukan seseorang yang tidak terduga.

Haruno Sakura, Si Tsubame Pengganggu sekaligus tunangan main-mainnya kini tengah terpojok di tengah perseteruan, dengan _katana_ yang siap memotong kepalanya. Sasori mengernyit. _Apa yang sedang anak itu lakukan di sini?_

Kapten Shinsengumi itu merasakan sebuah pergerakan di sebelahnya, dan menemukan sosok berpakaian serba hitam menyelinap di balik sebuah pohon. _Suigetsu_, pikirnya, _dia_ _melakukan_ _tugasnya_ _dengan_ _baik_.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasori memberi isyarat agar _Ninja_ itu mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan disini, apakah dia menemui seseorang secara diam-diam?" tanya Sasori tanpa berbasa-basi, kemudian melompat turun dari tumpangannya.

"_Iie_," sahut Sang Ninja, "dia hanya melempar kerikil sepanjang waktu, tidak menemui siapapun."

_Melempar_ _kerikil?_ Batin Sasori, _Kurang_ _kerjaan_ _sekali_...

"Akasuna-_sama_," Sang Ninja memulai, "sedari tadi saya berfikir, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita menolong mereka? Jumlah masing-masing pihak timpang, ini bukan pertarungan yang adil."

Sasori tersenyum, dia menatap Sang Ninja penuh arti. "Kata siapa pertarungan ini timpang?"

Ninja itu mengerutkan dahi, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang majikannya. Sasori menatap perseteruan diam di hadapannya dengan mata yang berkilat, dengan jelas terpaku kepada gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura yang kini dijadikan sandera.

"Lihat ini baik-baik, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu melihat Sasori menyeringai, dan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan _Ninja_ itu pun melihat Haruno Sakura melakukan hal yang sama di atas _katana_ yang melintang di lehernya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Si Penyandera terlempar ke pohon di sebelahnya, membentur batang kayu itu dengan keras tepat di punggung, kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri. _Katana_ itu kini telah berganti pemilik, gadis berambut permen kapas itulah yang sekarang menjadi tuannya.

"Tidak mungkin..." Suigetsu terpana di tempat, takjub pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

"_Nah_," Sasori menyodok pinggang Suigetsu dengan sikutnya, "sekarang pertarungan imbang..."

.

.

.

**Ajisai Rie humbly presents,**

"**Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal"**

**My 2nd multichapter fic, sequel of "Tsubame", especially dedicated for SasoSaku Shippers around the globe,**

**Enjoy^_^**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning: AU (modified history), OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan kegusaran yang melanda keempat buronannnya yang masih berdiri. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, dia pun terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat sebelumnya. _Kansatsugata_-_taichou_ itu bersumpah melihat gadis di hadapannya melakukan _kenjutsu_, dia mengait kaki penyanderanya dan melempar pria itu dengan sangat mudah, kemudian merampas _katana_-nya dalam satu gerakan kilat. Apa benar yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang gadis?

"Berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu ketenanganku!" gadis itu menghunus _katana_-nya kearah empat buronan itu dengan ganas, dan Sasuke hampir ternganga. Dia mengangkat senjata itu dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Demi _kami_-_sama_, _katana_ itu berat. "Tidakkah kalian tahu hari-hariku sudah sangat buruk gara-gara Si Kepala Cabai itu? KALIAN INGIN MATI, HAH?"

_Si_ _Kepala_ _Cabai_? Batin Sasuke. Julukan itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. _Tidak_ _mungkin_, dia menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Hey, kau!" gadis itu mengalihkan hunusan _katana_-nya kepada Sasuke, pemuda itu mengernyit. "Kau dari _Kansatsugata_, '_kan?_ Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat ringkus pengganggu-pengganggu ini! Mereka buruanmu, '_kan?"_

Sasuke terpana. Tidak pernah seorangpun, di dunia ini, berani memerintahnya dengan nada seperti itu. Tidak seorangpun, benar, kecuali gadis ini.

Dia merasa tertantang.

"Ayo maju," katanya kepada dua bawahannya.

Mereka beranjak turun dari kuda-kuda mereka dan langsung berderap mengepung empat buronan itu, dengan si gadis berambut merah muda yang menyudutkan mereka dari sisi lain. Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai.

.

.

Buronan terakhir telah selesai dibungkam, dan Uchiha Sasuke menyarungkan salah satu _katana_-nya dengan aman ke tempatnya. Dua bawahannya tengah meringkus mereka dengan menggunakan tali yang mereka buat secara dadakan dari serat kayu. Sementara gadis ber-_yukata_ kuning itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sempat terkena ayunan sporadis dari sarung _katana_ salah satu lawan mereka.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya, "Sebaiknya segera diobati," kata Sasuke, gadis itu mengangkat pandangannya kepada Sang Kapten _Kansatsugata_, kemudian mendengus kecil, "aku tahu tabib yang bagus di Ikedaya, dia bisa memberimu salep–"

"Itu tidak perlu, _Shinsengumi_-_sama,_ aku punya salep yang lebih bagus di kediamanku, terimakasih." Gadis itu menukas, dengan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke tersenyum, _Gadis_ _yang_ _angkuh_, pikirnya dalam hati, _menarik_ _sekali_. "Tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan, kau bisa bertarung sama baiknya dengan _Samurai_, padahal kau seorang wanita."

Gadis itu mendelik, dan Sasuke bisa melihat warna matanya dengan jelas, hijau seperti danau di belakang mereka. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang wanita, _Shinsengumi_-_sama_, termasuk mengangkat pedang. Ketahuilah, pedang akan menjadi lebih berbahaya jika dipegang oleh seorang wanita, mereka terbiasa menggunakan benda tajam seumur hidup mereka."

Sasuke hampir tertawa, "Maksudmu pisau dapur?"

"Maksudku perasaan," gadis itu membungkam Sasuke dengan tatapan setajam pisau, "Tidak ada hal yang bisa menyaingi ketajaman yang ditimbulkan perasaan bagi kaum wanita, melebihi _katana_-_katana_-mu yang telah kau asah hingga mengkilat."

"Ah, aku baru tahu itu."

Gadis itu benar-benar mendengus kali ini, "Kalian laki-laki memang berhati dangkal."

Dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tertawa, "Kau benar."

"Aku harus pulang," gadis itu mendesah lelah, "jika beruntung aku akan menemukan kudaku sedang merumput di suatu tempat. Kerusuhan yang kalian timbulkan membuatnya kabur, kalian tahu."

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut kali ini, "Kau datang kemari dengan mengendarai kuda?"

"Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana? Berjalan kaki? Rumahku ada di atas bukit." Timpal gadis itu, "Sudahlah, aku harus benar-benar pulang sekarang, ada seseorang yang harus kuseret dari kediaman _Geisha_."

Gadis itu telah melangkah pergi, ketika Sasuke menarik lengan mungilnya dengan lembut, "_Matte_, setidaknya beritahukan namamu dahulu–"

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu," gadis itu menepis lengan Sasuke dengan sopan, kemudian tersenyum sebelum berkata, "kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, _Shinsengumi_-_sama_."

Gadis itu benar-benar melangkah pergi, dan menghilang di antara pepohonan. Sasuke memerhatikannya hingga lenyap, sampai pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Sebuah sapu tangan sutra berwarna hijau, dengan sulaman burung walet emas di salah satu sudutnya. Milik gadis itu, Sasuke melihatnya ketika dia mengusap peluh sesaat setelah pertarungan itu berakhir. Dan dia mengenali simbol sulaman di atasnya.

"Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi, Haruno-_sama_."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori memegangi perutnya, kemudian terpingkal-pingkal melihat raut wajah Suigetsu di sebelahnya. _Ninja_ itu melongo, wajahnya memucat seperti sedang terkena demam, dia juga menggigil. Mulutnya terkatup dan terbuka, hampir berkata sesuatu namun diurungkannya kembali, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa, Suigetsu? Wajahmu mengkhawatirkan sekali," Sasori tersengal, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tawa yang mendesak kembali dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"A-aku tidak percaya ini," akhirnya Suigetsu mendapatkan suaranya kembali, "wanita semacam _itu_ adalah calon istrimu, Akasuna-_sama_?"

Sasori mengangguk, di sebelahnya Suigetsu bergidik, "Bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah ini? Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya..."

Sasori menepuk-nepuk bahu Sang _Ninja_, berusaha tetap berjongkok agar tersembunyi di balik semak-semak. "Jangan khawatir begitu, Suigetsu, aku sudah menjinakkannya, tenang saja..."

Suigetsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mengerikan," bisiknya ngeri.

Sasori mendengus. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kerumunan manusia, penjahat dan _Shinsengumi_, di hadapannya. Haruno Sakura telah lama menghilang. Harus Sasori akui, gadis itu selalu mempunyai cara yang mengesankan untuk pergi. Sikap tubuhnya yang seperti kucing saat berjalan, hening dan lincah. Tanpa dia sadari, dirinya tersenyum.

"Ayo pergi, Suigetsu. Aku rasa tugasmu sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

"Tapi, pembuntutannya–"

"Aku rasa tidak akan ada orang yang dia temui di Ikedaya ini, pembuntutanmu akan dilanjutkan ketika kita kembali ke Fushimi."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sekali hentakan yang bertenaga, Sakura menghantam tanah dengan kaki-kakinya. Kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, dia merasa sangat sial hari ini. Dibuntuti Akasuna Sasori, entah mengapa Sakura merasa seperti itu, dibuntuti. Dia merasa diawasi, bahkan ketika pemuda itu tidak berada di dekatnya. Seperti sebuah kutukan, lengket, susah dilepas dan berwarna merah. Itulah sosok seorang Akasuna Sasori di matanya.

Kemudian, baru saja, muncul para pengganggu dan _Shinsengumi_ lain. Dan dia harus repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga agar bisa lepas dari kekacauan.

_Kansatsugata_ berambut biru-hitam itu bahkan berani menggenggam tangannya. _Menyebalkan_.

Dan kudanya belum ditemukan. _Cukup_.

Lalu, Sakura tidak tahu apakah ini karena faktor kesialan atau dirinya sendiri yang bodoh, dia melupakan jalan pulang. Dengan kata lain, dia tersesat. Dan matahari mulai condong ke barat.

_Sial_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepanjang petang Matsuri mondar-mandir di depan pintu gerbang villa milik keluarga Haruno, dan sekarang malam sudah turun. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Lagi-lagi nona majikannya belum kembali saat hari mulai gelap. Apakah dia menjadi Tsubame lagi? Tidak, batin Matsuri, tidak di Ikedaya.

Bosan menjambak kepalanya, Matsuri beralih menggigiti ujung-ujung kukunya. Dia berjongkok di samping gerbang, memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya seperti orang gila. Dia memang benar-benar akan gila jika masih harus mengurusi majikannya Si Nona Tukang Menyelinap yang sulit untuk di atur. Kebohongan apa lagi yang harus dikarang olehnya untuk mengelabui _Daimyo_ Haruno Nagato?

Matsuri tersenyum miris, pengabdiannya selama lima tahun kepada keluarga Haruno telah melatihnya untuk menjadi seorang penipu yang lihai. Dan gadis berambut permen kapas itu mempunyai andil yang amat besar, terutama dalam kurun waktu satu tahun terakhir.

"Matsuri-_chan?"_

Matsuri mendongakkan kepala, dan mendapati Akasuna Sasori tengah memandanginya dari bawah undakan. Sekilas harapannya melonjak, mungkin saja majikannya sedang bersama _Shinsengumi_-_kumichou_ itu. Tetapi nampaknya tidak demikian, Sasori sendirian di bawah sana. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri sementara pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan menghampirinya, menaiki undakan. "Sedang apa malam-malam begini berdiri di luar?"

"Sasori-_sama_," Matsuri membungkukan badannya untuk penghormatan, tergesa-gesa, "Sakura-_sama_ tidak bersama anda? Bukankan tadi siang kalian pergi berdua?"

"Tidak," Sasori menggeleng, "awalnya memang kami pergi bersama, tetapi di tengah perjalanan kami berpisah, katanya dia ingin berkuda mengelilingi Ikedaya sendirian, aku ditinggal begitu saja." Tambahnya polos.

Matsuri menggeram, dia terlihat sangat ingin memakan pemuda itu utuh-utuh. Walaupun gadis itu mengetahui bahwa pertunangan antara kapten _Shinshengumi_ dan majikannya itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini sampai hati membiarkan majikannya berkeliaran di Ikedaya–yang meskipun adalah kampung halamannya, tetapi tidak terlalu dikenal oleh gadis itu–sendirian.

"Sakura-_sama_ belum kembali, _sejak_ _tadi_," Matsuri mendesis, menggertakkan giginya saking kesalnya.

"Anak itu belum pulang?" Sasori mengernyit, "Sama sekali?"

Matsuri mengangguk dengan sengit.

Hal yang terjadi setelahnya sungguh di luar dugaan, pemuda itu membanting arah tujuannya kemudian berlari menuruni undakan. Matsuri membatu, takjub akan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Istal belum dikunci '_kan?"_ Sasori sempat berhenti, berdiri menghadapi Matsuri.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Katakan pada _Daimyo_-_sama_, Sakura pergi bersamaku mengunjungi temanku di alun-alun kota, yakinkan sebisamu bahwa kami akan kembali beberapa saat lagi."

"_Ha_-_ha'i!"_ Matsuri menyahut.

Sasori melesat dan menghilang di balik deretan pohon Sakura, meninggalkan Matsuri yang tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya keadaan tidak akan seburuk yang dia bayangkan.

"Tsubame dan _Shinsengumi_ pemburunya," gadis itu bergumam pelan, "siapa yang menyangka?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hutan pinus ini terlihat lebih mengerikan di kala malam, pepohonan yang rapat membuat tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya bulan yang bisa menerobos masuk. Akasuna Sasori hanya mengandalkan penglihatan kuda yang dipinjamnya dari istal di atas bukit. Dia hanya menerka arah yang dia ambil, pemuda itu sangat terlatih menggunakan insting dalam situasi apapun. Selebihnya, gelap total.

Haruno Sakura, entah mengapa Sasori merasa gadis itu tersesat di hutan ini. Lagi-lagi instingnya yang berbicara.

Kemudian pepohonan merenggang, dan sekelilingnya menjadi jauh lebih terang. Danau di hadapannya bersinar dalam sapuan cahaya keperakan...

Ada seorang gadis yang duduk di pinggir danau, memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Dia terisak, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergerak naik turun dalam gerakan inkonstan. Rambut sewarna _sakura-mochi_-nya berkilau di bawah terpaan sinar bulan. Ujung lengan _yukata_ kuningnya yang melebar tergerai di rerumputan. Dia Haruno Sakura, tidak diragukan lagi.

Sasori turun dari tunggangannya, dengan hening melangkah di hamparan rumput dan tetumbuhan bunga cosmos. Dia menghampiri gadis itu dalam diam, berjongkok di hadapannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sang Tunangan.

"Hey..." Sasori berkata dengan lembut, dan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian terbelalak.

"Sa-Sasori?" Sakura menyebut nama pemuda itu di antara senggukannya.

Lama mereka saling menatap, sama-sama menikmati sinar yang terpantul di wajah masing-masing, sampai...

"BUH–" Sasori menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wa-wajahmu–" dia tersengal, "wajahmu yang sudah bengkak kini semakin bengkak!" dan Sasori berguling-guling di atas rerumputan. Riuh rendah dalam ledakan tawa.

Sakura melongo. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Lucu sekali," Sasori berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya untuk dapat berbicara, kini dia terbaring terlentang menghadap langit, "Tsubame Si Perkasa menangis di pinggir danau karena tersesat, coba kalau seluruh Kyoto tahu."

"Jangan pernah berani!" Sakura meraung, kemudian menyerang Sasori dengan pukulan-pukulan di dada dan perut pemuda itu, "Kau akan mati kalau berani membocorkannya!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, sebelum menarik gadis itu ke atas tubuhnya, menghentikan pukulan-pukulannya di atas tubuh Sasori. Gadis itu membeku.

"Sakit, kau tahu," Sasori berkata di sela-sela wajah mereka yang saling berdekatan, "Pukulanmu itu sekuat gajah, kau pernah melihat gajah?"

"H-ha?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat gajah," Sasori menyimpulkan, kemudian mulai mengusap bekas air mata di pipi ranum gadis itu, "jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek jika menangis."

"Memangnya aku terlihat cantik jika aku tidak menangis?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Sasori kembali tergelak.

"Hey! Jangan tertawa!"

"Kau cantik."

"Hah?"

"Kau cantik," ulang Sasori, "sangat cantik, malah..."

Wajah gadis itu dihiasi semburat merah yang parah, dan sebelum ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu sebagai bantahan, pemuda di bawahnya membungkamnya, dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir. Singkat, namun cukup membuat gadis itu mematung di tempat.

"A-apa yang–" Sakura menarik tubuhnya dari dada bidang Sasori, terduduk sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Sasori tersenyum, sebelum berkata, "Bukan apa-apa," kemudian dia turut bangkit dan mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu, mengacak-ngacak helaian merah muda itu dengan gemas, "ayo pulang."

Sasori meraih lengan gadis itu, mengajaknya berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. lengan mereka bertautan, dan, entah karena masih terkejut atau tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya bersikap, gadis itu tidak melayangkan sedikitpun protes ketika Sasori mendudukannya di punggung kuda berwarna hitam itu, sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di belakangnya. Dan ketika Sasori mulai memacu tunggangan mereka, nafas pemuda itu mendera bagian belakang telinga Sakura. Membuatnya semakin membisu.

"Kenapa kau sampai bisa menangis seperti itu?"

"A-aku..."

"Kau apa?"

"A-aku, takut _Yuki_ _Ona_, katanya di hutan ini ada _Yuki_ _Ona_..."

Tawa Sasori meledak lagi. "Ini musim semi, _baka_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

**Yuki** **Ona** wanita salju yang sering di anggap hantu yang sering muncul di musim dingin.

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke. Mari kita ngebahas tentang ke-OOC-an Sasori :D. Entah kenapa, Rie super duper berani bikin si unyu nan imut ini benar-benar keluar dari karakter aslinya. Jujur aja, berkenaan dengan jatah munculnya yang sedikit di manga dan anime-nya, ga banyak yang bisa Rie gali dari karakter yang satu ini. Dia dingin, stoic, dan sayang mama-papa. Dan mengembangkan cerita dengan sudut pandang dari karakter semacam ini itu susahnya luar biasa (bagi Rie). Rie udah bereksperimen dengan karakter Sasuke di fiksi Rie yang lain, niatnya sih IC, tapi gagal total. Apa boleh buat, untuk menggali perasaan dari sebuah karakter, kemudian mengembangkannya sehingga timbul sebuah kesan, Rie harus membuatnya sedikit out of character (Sasori: sedikit? Woy! Jangan becanda!) tetapi tanpa menghilangkan sifat aslinya (Sasori lagi: mana bagian dari gue di sini yang asli kecuali muka gue yang baby face?). Yah, begitulah, minna :D

Sakura juga Rie bikin OOC di sini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Rie jengah dengan omongan para Sakura haters di luaran sana. Benci sebuah karakter karena dia lemah dan ga keren sama sekali? Hmm... gimana nih, kalo Rie ngasih sosok Sakura yang Mary Sue? Haha,Becanda ding, Rie anti sama yang namanya Mary Sue sama Gary Stu. Dan Sakura yang seperti 'ini' rasanya bakalan cocok dengan Sasori yang seperti 'itu'. Bagaimana dengan pendapat anda, minna? :D

Nah, berhubungan dengan hobi Rie yang demen meng-OOC-kan karakter, timbul sebuah pertanyaan, apakah Rie mampu menulis fiksi dengan setting CANON?*nangis guling-guling

Terimakasih banyak kepada **akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**, **Sherry** **Hoshie** **Kanada**, **Rieki** **Kikkawa**, **FairyLucyka**, **taintedIris**, **sasa**-**hime**, **Kiki** **RyuEunTeuk**, **AkumaYuri **dan **Saku** **saku** (maaf ya ternyata update-nya lama).U guys R rock!

So, let me know what u think about this chap. Concrits and Flames are openly welcome :D

Salam,

Rie^^..


	4. Chapter 4

Matsuri terbiasa untuk menjadi orang yang bangun paling pagi. Rasanya tidak mungkin melewatkan satu hal pun jika kau bangun lebih awal dari orang lain.

Dia menyibak _sh__ö__ji_, membawa masuk sinar matahari ke dalam ruangan itu bersamanya. Detik berikutnya, dia mematung.

Majikannya tertelan _futon_—maksudnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu menggulung dirinya dengan alas tidurnya. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terjulur, membuatnya terlihat seperti _sushi_ gulung yang belum dipotong. Dengan tatapan kosong dan bayangan hitam yang menggantung di bagian bawah matanya, gadis itu menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_? Kau sedang apa?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Matsuri. "Ah, Matsuri, _konbanwa_..."

Matsuri mengernyit. "Ini sudah pagi."

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sama sekali belum memejamkan mata, tahu-tahu sudah pagi." Kata Sakura, yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah gumaman di telinga Matsuri.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Matsuri, cemas, sementara kaki-kakinya membawanya mendekat kepada majikannya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas berat, dan Matsuri berjengit. Gadis itu menghela nafas seperti orang yang kehidupannya akan berakhir hari ini juga. "Kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

Kerutan di dahi Matsuri semakin dalam. "Hah?"

"Kubilang, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?" Sakura menatap Matsuri lekat-lekat.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Matsuri merona, "Ciuman seperti apa?"

"Ciuman dari bibir ke bibir," jawab Sakura, datar, atau kelewat polos.

Matsuri membisu, namun semburat di wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah berciuman seperti itu?"

Matsuri mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada langit-langit, kemudian menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Aku juga pernah," ujarnya, menerawang, dan mata Matsuri membulat, "tadi malam, dengan Akasuna no Sasori."

Wajah Matsuri memucat drastis, "HAH?!"

.

.

.

**Ajisai Rie humbly presents,**

"**Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal"**

**My 2nd multichapter fic, sequel of "Tsubame", especially dedicated for SasoSaku Shippers around the globe,**

**Enjoy^_^**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning: AU (modified history), OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kalian berdua akan berkunjung ke Kuil Kamigamo setelah berziarah ke makam mendiang istriku hari ini?"

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan sumpit di mulutnya saat _Daimyo_ Haruno Nagato selesai berucap. Di hadapannya, Akasuna Sasori tersenyum manis sambil menyesap sup _miso_ sarapannya. Dia terlihat seperti biasa, manis dan ramah, dengan _hakama_ merah tua yang semakin menonjolkan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Sakura mendengus walaupun tak kentara, coba saja ayahnya mengetahui sisi lain seorang Akasuna Sasori, dia tidak ubahnya seperti putra mahkota raja iblis.

Dan pemuda ini penuh jerat. Sakura terperangkap olehnya tadi malam.

Gadis itu merona.

"Begitulah, _Daimyo_-_sama_. Katanya pemandangan di sana sangat indah, apalagi ketika musim semi, banyak pepohonan sakura yang tumbuh di sana, mungkin saya dan putri anda akan melakukan _Hanami_, bukan begitu, _Koishi_?"

Sakura tersedak tehnya. _Hah?_ Dia mengirim pesan tanpa suara lewat tatapan mata kepada pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. _Sejak kapan kau memutuskan hal itu?_

_Diam_ _dan_ _mengangguk_ _saja_, balas Sasori, sama-sama melewati mata, _ingat_ _kesepakatan_ _kita_...

Jika sudah dikatai seperti itu maka Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menurut.

"_Ha'i,_ _Ciciue_. Aku akan pergi bersama _Koi_-_kun_." Ujarnya, dan Sakura ingin sekali menyikat lidahnya.

Nagato tersenyum cerah. "Bagus sekali, kalian memang harus memiliki waktu bersama yang lebih banyak agar semakin dekat satu sama lain. Menjadi sepasang kekasih, sebelum menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Sakura tercekat. Jika saja ayahnya tahu bahwa pertunangan antara dirinya dan Sasori adalah sebuah sandiwara belaka, apakah pria itu masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini?

"_Ciciue_..."

"Ya, anakku?" ujar Nagato, penuh kasih sayang di setiap kata-katanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku menikah?"

Hening mendadak setelah kalimat yang Sakura lontarkan barusan. Di seberang meja, Sasori menatapnya dengan tajam, yang tidak Sakura hiraukan karena perhatiannya kini tertuju pada reaksi ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Saki?" Nagato balik bertanya, terkejut.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja, bila aku menikah nanti bukannya _Ciciue_ akan sendirian? Tidakkah _Ciciue_ akan merasa kesepian?"

Hanya sejenak, Haruno Nagato membisu. Tetapi kemudian tawanya lepas, pria itu menyenggol pinggang Sasori dengan lembut, mengajaknya untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Kau dengar itu, calon menantu? Putriku tidak mau menikah karena tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku. Kau tidak beruntung, Nak."

"_Ciciue!"_ Sakura memprotes, "Bukan begitu, aku bukannya tidak mau menikah, tapi... aku hanya khawatir, siapa yang akan mengurus _Ciciue_ kelak jika aku menikah?"

"Hal itu tidak usah kau pikirkan, Saki. Cukup kau bahagia, maka _Ciciue_ tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Nagato kemudian memeluknya dari samping, menyandarkan keplanya di bahu bidang ayahnya. "_Ciciue_..."

Nagato balik memeluk Sakura, kemudian membelai rambut putrinya dengan sayang. "Kau lihat, calon menantu? Anak ini manja sekali padaku, padahal dia sudah besar."

Sakura melihat Sasori tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya berbeda dari biasanya, tidak lagi terlihat seperti mata pisau—bersinar, namun menyembunyikan ketajaman di baliknya—hanya terlihat sebagai sebuah senyuman, benar-benar sebuah senyuman.

"Andai dia juga bisa bermanja-manja seperti itu kepadaku."

Wajah Sakura memanas. Di sebelahnya, ayahnya terkekeh. "Kalian benar-benar mesra, mengingatkanku pada diriku dan mendiang istriku dulu."

"_Ciciue!"_

.

.

Sakura mengamit lengan ayahnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka menapaki jalan kecil menanjak, yang membawa mereka menaiki sebuah bukit. Kereta kuda yang mereka kendarai terlalu besar untuk melewati jalan ini. Sasori dan Matsuri berjalan berdampingan di belakang, memerhatikan pasangan ayah dan anak itu dalam diam. Ini saatnya untuk diam.

Hari ini adalah peringatan wafatnya istri Sang _Daimyo_ Kyöto. Dan mereka tengah menapaki bukit khusus pemakaman di belakang Kuil Kamigamo. Ini adalah tujuan utama mereka berkunjung ke Ikedaya, selain berlibur dan merayakan pertunangan putrinya tentunya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, gadis itu menatap hamparan padang rumput di sampingnya dengan sungguh.

"Ada apa, Saki?"

"_Ne_, _Ciciue_, aku ingin memetik bunga untuk _Hahaue_ dulu..."

"_Aa_, pergilah. Petiklah yang banyak."

"_Ha'i!"_

Padang rumput itu di penuhi tetumbuhan bunga cosmos yang tumbuh liar di berbagai sudut. Sakura memetik tangkai-tangkai bunga merah muda itu dengan hati yang hangat. Lengan _yukata_ bermotif bunga-bunga kecilnya di linting hingga mencapai sikut, khawatir bagian _yukata_ berwarna hijaunya ternodai tanah. Dia juga mengikat rambutnya ke atas, helaian-helaian panjang itu bisa begitu merepotkan jika dia menggerainya ketika berjongkok.

"Mau kubantu?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Sasori berjongkok di hadapannya, persis seperti malam kemarin di danau. Wajah Sakura merona seketika jika mengingat kembali kejadian di malam itu.

"Bo-boleh," gagapnya, "ambil yang bagus saja, ya."

"Mau berapa banyak?"

"Segini," Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di depan tubuhnya, "aku ingin memenuhi makam _Hahaue_ dengan bunga-bunga ini."

"Baiklah, sesuai perintahmu, _Hime_..."

Sakura terhenyak, pipinya di jalari semburat merah yang manis. "_Hi_-_Hime?"_

Sasori mengangguk. "_Aa_, sesuai perintahmu, Putri Jidat Lebar."

Sakura menggeram. Dicabutnya rerumputan di bawah kakinya, kemudian dilemparkannya tumbuhan kehijauan itu ke wajah Sasori. "Dasar Kepala Cabai!"

.

.

Matsuri memerhatikan pemandangan di hadapannnya dengan senyuman. Di sebelahnya, Nagato melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir, benar, 'kan, Matsuri?"

Gadis itu menoleh, senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar. "Tentu saja, _Daimyo_-_sama_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sama sekali tidak ada."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kita ini lawan di kehidupan nyata, 'kan? Tetapi kenapa sekarang kita melakukan _Hanami_ bersama? Apa kau pikir ini tidak aneh?"

Sasori membuka matanya, sudah cukup lama dirinya terpejam dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan helaian-helaian bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di atas kepalanya. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya, di mana Sakura kini tengah duduk bersimpuh, meracik _ocha_ yang menjadi salah satu keahliannya, selain mengangkat pedang. Mereka duduk beralaskan tikar, di bawah pohon Sakura besar. Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang telah larut dalam pesona atraksi alam di musim semi ini.

"Kau keberatan?" tanyanya, sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa janggal. Biasanya, jika kita bertemu, kita akan saling menghunus _katana_."

Sasori mengangkat pandangannya ke ranting-ranting berbunga yang menaungi mereka. "Kau benar."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Asal kau tahu, aku masih belum bisa menebak apa persisnya yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan menerima pertunangan ini."

"Kalau begitu teruslah menebak."

Sakura berdecak, kesal. Tetapi dia tidak mendebat. Dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini, menata beberapa _onigiri_ di atas piring keramik.

Sasori menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Benaknya berkelana ke masa-masa yang lalu, saat dia begitu terobsesi untuk menangkap Tsubame, sosok yang begitu merepotkan bagi semua _Shinshengumi_. Dia menganggap kriminal itu sebagai musuhnya, laki-laki yang bisa menandinginya, saingannya. Kemudian malam itu tiba, malam di mana dia mendapati sosok asli Tsubame. Dan semua anggapannya runtuh seketika.

"Kenapa kau membenci _Shinsengumi_?"

Sakura membeku, dia mengangkat pandangannya kepada Kapten _Shinsengumi_ itu sebelum berkata, "Apakah harus kujawab?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu. "Itu terserah kau."

Sakura menaruh _onigiri_ terakhir di atas piring, kemudian meletakkannya di dekat keranjang _sakura_-_mochi_. "Tanpa kujawab pun kau sudah tahu alasannya."

Sasori berpaling. "Tidak semua _Shinsengumi_ buruk."

"Aku tahu, tetapi sayangnya itu tidak lantas mengubah penilaianku terhadap mereka."

"Apakah aku _Shinsengumi_ yang buruk?"

"Tentu saja, aku rasa tidak ada _Shinsengumi_ yang bisa menyaingi tingkat kemesumanmu."

Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannnya kembali kepada Sakura, kemudian menyeringai. "Apa kau sedang membahas kejadian tadi malam?"

Seperti perkiraannya, gadis itu akan menegang dan wajahnya memerah. Campuran antara ekspresi malu dan berang membuat wajahnya semakin menarik. "K-kau bilang 'itu' bukan apa-apa, jadi untuk apa kubahas?"

Sasori terkekeh. "Kau pasti mengingatnya sepanjang malam."

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku harus mengingatnya segala?"

"Lalu kenapa ada lingkaran panda di matamu? Jangan bilang semalaman kau di ganggu nyamuk."

Sakura bangkit, kemudian menghentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah menjauh. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Lagi-lagi, Sasori terkekeh, sebelum terburu-buru mengejar gadis itu. "Hey, Kau mau kemana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yamato Yukarin memutar payung kanvas itu di bahunya. Warnanya merah, senada dengan _kimono_ yang kini dipakai olehnya. Bersama dua pengiringnya, dia melewati jalan setapak, berjalan dengan anggun di antara barisan pohon Sakura. Senyuman tidak pernah turun dari kedua belah bibirnya yang di poles dengan pewarna merah mengkilap, pipinya selalu merona, dan kedua mata abu-abunya selalu menatap lurus ke depan, menghiraukan perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya—terutama kaum pria—yang menatapnya dengan takjub. Dia seperti seulas goresan hitam di antara lukisan penuh warna, hanya sedikit, namun mencolok. Tidak ada yang bisa menyainginya, dan Yukarin tahu itu.

"Lihatlah, semua orang memerhatikanmu, Yukarin-_nee..."_ salah seorang gadis pengiringnya berucap.

Yukarin melirik dengan ekor matanya, "Apa yang bisa mereka perhatikan dariku, Sayuri?"

"Tentu saja kecantikanmu, _Nee_-_san_. Benarkan, Kyori?"

Gadis pengiring yang lain mengangguk. "Sayuri benar, _Nee_-_san_. Andalah yang tercantik, bahkan jejatuhan helaian Sakura tidak dapat mengalahkan kecantikan anda, walaupun sejuta di antara mereka jatuh bersamaan."

"Kalau begitu mereka mengagumi kekosongan," ujar Yukarin, melempar senyuman kepada seorang pemuda, membuatnya menabrak pohon karena perhatiannya teralih kepada Kepala Geisha itu. "mereka bodoh."

Kedua gadis itu saling bertukar pandang, kebingungan.

Mendapati reaksi para gadis pengiringnya, Yukarin tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kita ke kuil, aku ingin berdo'a."

"_Ha'i!"_

Mereka telah menaiki undakan batu, ketika Yukarin mendengar suara yang familiar. Hatinya membuncah. Dia langsung teringat kepada sepasang mata cokelat terang dan helaian-helaian berwarna merah sehalus sutera yang pernah ditelusurinya dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus di masa lampau. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan begitu merindukan sosok itu, padahal hari sebelumnya mereka telah bertemu. Tidak seperti beberapa tahun kebelakang, di mana pria itu tidak pernah hadir, bahkan dalam benaknya.

"Sasori-_sam_—" Yukarin berbalik, namun kata-katanya terputus.

Tidak ada yang salah, bahkan dia mengenali orang yang tepat. Pria yang tengah melintasi jalanan di bawahnya adalah _Shinsengumi_-_kumichou_ kenalannya—di masa-masa tertentu, kekasihnya—tidak diragukan lagi. Apalagi warna rambut di atas kepalanya begitu mencolok. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda, seorang gadis yang seakan berniat menyaingi mekaran bunga Sakura di sekitarnya kini berada di samping pemuda itu. Gadis yang sederhana, namun begitu cantik dengan kesederhanaannya.

"Ah, itu _Shinsengumi_ tampan dari Fushimi!" pekik salah satu gadis pengiringnya, Sayuri yang berambut keunguan. "Tapi, siapa gadis yang bersama dengannya?"

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar," Kyori, _Geisha_ tingkat rendah bermata biru menimpali. "bahwa _Daimyo_ Kyoto tengah berkunjung ke distrik ini. Kunjungan rutin setiap tahun, sekaligus merayakan pertunangan puteri semata wayangnya dengan Kapten Shinsengumi cabang Fushimi."

"Maksudmu, gadis itu adalah tunangannya? Haruno Sakura yang 'itu'?"

Kyori mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Benar begitu, 'kan, _Nee_-_san_—_eh_, _Nee_-_san?"_

Sayuri terpana. Wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya kini terasa seperti orang lain baginya. Tidak ada lagi Yukarin yang selalu terlihat mengagumkan dengan ketidakpeduliannya, seolah topeng halus yang dipakainya kini retak, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang mengerikan di baliknya. Yukarin memperlihatkan ekspresi yang begitu pantang ditunjukkan oleh seorang _Geisha_.

Ekspresi cemburu.

Akasuna Sasori, pemuda itu tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis dengan tatapan hangat seperti yang tengah di berikannya kepada gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu. Tdak pernah, kecuali pada Yukarin sendiri

"_Nee-san?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, jidat. Kau masih marah, ya?"

Sakura berbalik, kemudian menghadapi pemuda yang mengekorinya dengan ekspresi batu. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena semalam aku telah menciummu?" kata Sasori, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sontak, wajah Sakura merah padam. "Kau sudah pernah menebas lenganku sebelumnya, jadi kenapa aku harus terganggu hanya karena sebuah ciuman darimu?" gadis itu mati-matian mengendalikan emosinya.

Sasori menyeringai.

Mereka kini telah mencapai bagian belakang kuil yang sepi, tempat ini jarang di kunjungi, kecuali oleh beberapa pendeta _Shinto_ yang sesekali melintas di teras belakang. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai kayu yang lumayan tinggi, membuat kaki-kakinya menggantung sehingga dia leluasa mengayunnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Sasori bersandar ke pegangan tangga, bersidekap. Kedua anak manusia itu sama-sama menatap bukit yang menjulang tidak jauh di hadapan mereka.

"_Ciciue_ lama sekali..."

"Mungkin dia masih berdo'a untuk mendiang ibumu..."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Seharusnya aku menemaninya di saat seperti ini."

"Ada Matsuri di sampingnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura menunduk, gadis itu menatap kedua lengannya yang menelungkup di atas pahanya. "Dia selalu seperti itu—_Ciciue_, maksudku."

Sasori mengangguk. "Dia pasti sangat mencintai ibumu."

"Begitulah." Ujar Sakura, tersenyum, sambil mengeluarkan lingkaran giok kecil dari balik _obi_ _yukata_-nya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasori, yang sedari awal memerhatikannya.

"Cincin milik _Hahaue_-ku, cantik, 'kan?"

"Hm. Kenapa tidak kau pakai saja?"

"Karena cincin ini tidak muat di jari-jariku, bahkan di jari kelingking. Makanya, aku selalu menyelipkannya di dalam _obi_-ku, supaya tidak hilang." Sakura cemberut.

Sasori tertawa kecil, "Itu pasti karena jari-jarimu kelewat gemuk."

Sakura mendelik, sebelum kembali menatap bukit di hadapannya dengan murung. "Itu karena jari-jari _Hahaue_ yang kelewat kurus. Selama hidupnya, _Hahaue_ sakit keras, bahkan ketika dirinya tengah mengandung diriku. Dia terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya wafat saat melahirkanku."

Tatapan Sasori berubah sendu ketika Sakura selesai dengan kata-katanya barusan. "_Gomenasai_," katanya besungguh-sungguh.

Sakura mengernyit, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Karena pastinya aku sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang menyakitkan untukmu."

Gadis itu—di luar perkiraan Sasori—tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap kepergian _Hahaue_ sebagai sesuatu yang menyakitkan, setidaknya itu yang selalu _Ciciue_ katakan padaku. Dia mengorbankan hidupnya untuk melahirkanku. Dia hebat, 'kan? Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia."

"Kau pasti bisa menjadi seperti dia." Timpal Sasori, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu siapa diriku." kata Sakura, pongah.

Sasori mendengus, kemudian membuat gerakan menyembah yang ditujukannya kepada Sakura. "Hormat kepada Tsubame yang hebat."

Sakura tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa selucu ini. Aku mempunyai julukan baru untukmu, Sasori Si _Shinsengumi_ jenaka."

"Julukan baru? Memangnya julukan lamaku apa?"

Sakura nyengir. "Si Kepala Cabai." Dan gadis itu tertawa kembali.

.

.

"Boleh kulihat cincinmu?" Tanya Sasori, ketika tawa Sakura reda.

"Boleh saja. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu."

Sakura mengulurkan cincin giok itu kepada Sasori, yang kini tengah duduk bersila di atas rumput. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dari telapak tangan Sakura, kemudian membongkar ikatan yang mengikat dua bilah _katana_ yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun dia pergi. Kebiasaan _Shinsengumi_. Awalnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menerka apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasori ketika pemuda itu mulai melepas lilitan tali hitam yang membungkus salah satu gagang pedangnya. Tetapi, ketika Sasori memutusnya dan mengikatnya ke cincin, barulah Sakura mengerti.

"Oh, kenapa ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku?" Sakura turun dari terasnya dan ikut bersila di hadapan Sasori. "Ini jenius!"

"Ini tali yang di jalin dari benang sutera kualitas terbaik," Sasori menyatukan ujung tali itu menjadi sebuah simpul, dan jadilah kalung buatan tangan Sang Shinsengumi dengan cincin itu sebagai liontinnya, "Dijamin tidak akan putus kecuali jika kau memotongnya dengan kapak. Nah, sekarang mendekatlah."

Sakura menurut, kemudian tercekat saat pemuda itu perlahan mengalungkan liontin itu di lehernya, dan terakhir, menyibak rambut panjangnya yang tergerai agar kalung itu berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi bingung untuk memakainya."

"_A_-_arigatou_..." ucap Sakura salah tingkah.

"_Douita_..." Sasori tersenyum, dan tangannya mengacak rambut di puncak kepala Sakura, seperti tadi malam, kemudian turun ke bawah membelai pipi gadis itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, dengan pencahayaan penuh, bukan lagi dengan sinar temaram rembulan, Sakura bisa melihat setiap inci wajah pemuda itu, mata cokelatnya yang menghipnotis, hidungnya yang lancip, bibirnya yang tipis namun berbentuk, dan kini, jarak di antara mereka hanya sejauh beberapa helai rambut yang menggantung di dahi pemuda itu.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Sakura mendorongnya dengan gelagapan, membuat pemuda itu sedikit menjauh. Dengan susah payah, dirinya menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Apa kau akan menciumku lagi?"

Sasori tersenyum, yang terlihat begitu manis di mata Sakura. "Ya. Tetapi kali ini aku akan meminta izin darimu dulu, tidak seperti kemarin malam," Sasori menatapnya dengan sungguh, "bolehkah?"

Sakura ingin menolak. Tetapi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Dia mengangguk.

Dan jarak di antara mereka tersapu oleh kecupan lembut di bibir masing-masing. Begitu seterusnya, hingga kebutuhan akan udara menuntut mereka untuk berhenti.

"Kita ini musuh," Sakura terengah, "aku tidak percaya kita berciuman seperti itu. Apa kata dunia jika tahu?"

"Entahlah," bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura, tak ayal, gadis itu gemetar, "memangnya kau peduli?"

Sakura takluk di bawah sapuan nafas pemuda itu di lehernya. Dan dia menggeleng.

Jarak di antara mereka menghilang kembali.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku.

.

.

.

A/N:

A-ugh, apa adegan yang terakhir masih cocok di kasih rating T?*garuk-garuk salah tingkah.

Aaaaa, gomenna, minna... Rie lama banget mengupdate chapter ini, dan rasanya, ketika Rie baca ulang, serasa gimanaaa gitu, huhu... bikinnya ngebut sih...

Berhubung Rie ga sempet balas review yang udah masuk di Chapter sebelumnya lewat PM, jadi balasan review-nya di sini aja ya :D:

**sasa**-**hime**: kita sama-sama Sakura centric, lho. Rie juga cuma mau nulis fiksi yang tokoh utama wanitanya Saki, pasangannya mau siapa aja hayu, asal hot, hhe. Ini udah update, semoga sukaaa *hugs sasa* makasih reviewnya.

**Kim** **yoome**: ganti penname ya? Um, dulunya Ladychiby (bener gak nih nulisnya?) kan? Aish, di dini Sakura-nya juga cengeng, hhe. Bisa nangis gara-gara hal sepele, wkwkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya :D

**Kiki** **RyuEunTeuk**: iya nih, Sasu-nyan mulai jatuh cintrong sama Saki, hhe. Ini udah update, tapi ga pake kilat, ehehe*dijitak. Makasih reviewnya.

**Aden** **L** **kazt**: SasoSakuSasu? Hm.. gimana ya? Kita lihat ntar deh, hhe. Yosh, udah lanjut nih, makasih reviewnya ya XD

**Rieki** **Kikkawa**: makasih reviewnya, Rieki-san XD. Syukurlah kalo ternyata Rieki-san ga terlalu mempermasalahkan ke- OOC-an karakter-karakter di fiksi ini, fiuh, legaaa... cinta segiempatnya bentar lagi muncul, hhe. Ini udah update, tapi ga pake kilat, maaf ya. Soalnya fic yang lain juga musti di update. Tapi Rie usahain update rutin, deh. Yosh, makasih udah mereview dan mem-fave...

**pratiwirahim**: halo, kita ketemu lagi di fiksi ini, hhe. Terimakasih sudah mereview fic Rie yang ini juga. Ini udah lanjuut...

**Saku** **saku**: terimakasih reviewnya, maaf ternyata Rie ga bisa update kilat DX, gapapa ya?

**Sherry** **Hoshie** **Kanada**: Matsuri ga suka sama Sasori, kok. Dia Cuma cengar-cengir aja liat kelakuan Saso-nyan. Oiya? Sherry lagi bikin fiksi SasoSaku yang CANON? Uwaaah... ga sabar pengen baca, semangat! Ini udah update, makasih reviewnya :D

**Cebong**-**Cherry**: sama! Rie juga rasanya pengen banget ngerajam para Sakura-haters, omongannya itu loh, bikin naik darah, huhu.. ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ya...

**Yara**-**chan**: terimakasih reviewnya :D Yara-chan suka pair SasuSaku? Rie juga bikin fiksi dengan Pairing SasuSaku loh, mau baca?*ditabok karena promosi* ehehe.

**taintedIris**: Sasori: baiklah, diriku sama dirimu saja, kamu cantik, kamu cantik, kamu cantik pake banget seribu kali/ Rie: yosh, makasih reviewnya ya...

**kara**: wah, rupanya banyak yang menangkap hints SasoSakuSasu, ya? Ehehe.. udah update nih, tapi ga pake asap, wkwkwkw... makasih reviewnya..

**oyasumi**: hello juga :D uwaah, terimakasih karena udah suka sama fiksi ini*jingkrak-jingkrak* salam kenal, oyasumi-san, nama kamu jadi bikin Rie pengen tidur. Hhe.*peace*. Syukurlah kalau ternyata ke-OOC-an di fic ini bisa diterima. Ini udah update, terimakasih reviewnya..

**Guest**: terimakasih reviewnya, bikin Rie melayang loh, ehehe... yosh, udah di update nih XD

**Uchiha** **Yuki**-**chan**: awawawaaa... ada senpai! Kyaaa!*di lempar panci*. Rie seneng banget dapet review dari senpai, sampe guling-guling di lantai saking senengnya. Makasih udah suka sama fiksi ini, Rie terharu, huhu... ini udah updateee XD

**akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: pasti dilanjutin ei-chan, selamat tahun baru juga XD

**Mizuira** **Kumiko**: a-ada senpai lagi! UWAAAA mimpi apa Rie sampai-sampai dapet Review dari dua senpai?*jingkrak guling-guling* terimakasih sudah mereview, senpai XD soal cinta segitiganya kayaknya udah ketahuan deh, haha... ini udah update :D

Chapter ini biar saja minna-san yang menilai, deh. So, let me know what you think about this Chap! Concrits and Flames are openly welcome :D

Salam,

Rie ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori membenarkan ikatan kedua bilah _katana_-nya dengan gusar. Pemuda itu terlihat resah, dan kacau. Wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk dan rambut merah di puncak kepalanya acak-acakan, bahkan _haori_ _Shinsengumi_-nya tidak terpakai dengan benar. Kabar yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika pemuda itu baru saja terlelap—akhirnya dia bisa terlelap setelah perjalan kembali dari Ikedaya berakhir, dan dia bisa mendapatkan kamar tidurnya kembali—selama beberapa detik, membuatnya suasana hatinya memburuk secara mendadak. Maka di sinilah Sasori, berjalan dengan ekspresi batu di bawah cahaya rembulan. Tidak ada satupun dari bawahan yang menyertainya bernyali untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tidak ada manusia waras yang ingin berbicara dengan iblis.

_Sial! _Rutuk Sasori dalam hati_. Baru beberapa hari kutinggal Fushimi sudah kacau!_

Beberapa langkah yang tak terhitung kemudian, Kapten _Shinsengumi_ dan dan wakilnya—juga dua orang kepercayaannya—sampai di gerbang sebuah bangunan yang dikenalinya sebagai kediaman dari _Kanjougata_—akuntan _Shinsengumi_—Akimichi. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh setengah lusin _Shinsengumi_ yang berada langsung di bawah Komando Sasori. Sasori membalas penghormatan mereka sambil lalu, kemudian mulai memasuki bangunan itu melalui pintu belakang, satu-satunya akses yang bisa mereka lewati tanpa harus menghancurkan apapun. Inuzuka Kiba memandunya melewati lorong-lorong kayu dan dinding kertas, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang _shoji_-nya masih tertutup. Kapten _Shinsengumi_ itu menatap wakilnya, kemudian bertanya. "Ini ruangannya?"

"_Aa_. Para _Shinsengumi_ Forensik sedang melakukan tugasnya di dalam." Kiba menyahut. "Mereka sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk."

Sasori menggeser _shoji_, dan langsung dihadapkan kepada ruangan berpenerangan suram yang hanya dicahayai oleh tiga batang lilin. Walaupun begitu, dia masih bisa melihat kengerian di hadapannya dengan jelas. Ada gundukan besar di tengah ruangan, di atas _futon_, ditutupi selembar kain putih lebar dengan bercak-bercak berwarna merah kehitaman di beberapa tempat.

"Izumo, Kotetsu..." Panggil Sasori kepada dua _Shinshengumi_ ber_-haori_ hijau di hadapannya.

"Akasuna-_kumichou!"_

Dua pria menoleh bersamaan, satu berambut hitam dengan seutas kain putih yang melintang di antara hidung dan kedua telinganya, satu berambut hitam dengan dagu yang ditutupi kaus dalam berkerah tinggi. Mereka mengangguk kepada Sasori, memberi penghormatan.

"Ceritakan hasil penyelidikan kalian kepadaku."

"_Wakatta_," pria berambut hitam menyahut, kemudian menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "_Kanjougata_ Akimichi dipastikan tewas akibat luka sabetan di sekujur tubuhnya."

"Dan dipastikan pula benda apapun yang yang digunakan untuk menebasanya telah dilumuri racun," pria berambut cokelat menambahkan, "daerah di sekitar bekas lukanya menghitam, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa."

Sasori menghampiri gundukan itu, kemudian menyibak kain yang menutupinya. Dia tercekat. Wajah yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kosong sangatlah pucat.

"Dia dibunuh, tidak diragukan lagi," Kiba berucap di atas kepala Sasori, "dan pembunuhnya meninggalkan sesuatu di bawah bantal."

Sasori mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menyibak benda persegi yang menopang kepala mayat itu. Dia menemukan secarik kertas merah di sana, hatinya serasa dicubit. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

Pemuda itu memakai sarung tangan kulitnya sebelum menyentuh kertas merah itu, kemudian mengangkatnya, membaca huruf kanji yang tertulis di atasnya.

Kanjougata_ Akimichi Chouza telah melakukan hal kotor dengan memalsukan dokumen audit keuangan _Shinsengumi_ dan mengambil keuntungan bagi dirinya sendiri. Dokumennya ada padaku, dan akan kusebarkan salinannya kepada kalian—juga rakyat, suatu hari nanti. Aku berjanji._

_Aku telah memberikan sebuah akhir yang pantas kepada biadab sepertinya. Dan aku menjamin, sebuah akhir yang persis sama akan menimpa siapapun dari kalian yang berbuat hina, itu adalah sebuah kepastian._

_Salam,_

_Tsubame._

Sasori meremas kertas itu dalam gengggamannya, emosi berkecamuk di rongga dadanya.

Kami_-_sama_, lelucon macam apa ini?_

_._

_._

_._

**Ajisai Rie humbly presents,**

"**Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal"**

**My 2nd multichapter fic, sequel of "Tsubame", especially dedicated for SasoSaku Shippers around the globe,**

**Enjoy^_^**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning: AU (modified history), OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi berikutanya datang dengan damai, dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan di jalan berbatu itu. Sesekali dia melirik Matsuri yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan kesal. Gadis itu terus memasang senyum mencurigakan sepanjang pagi, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, mengerikan, kau tahu..." Sakura bergidik, dan bungkusan yang ditenteng olehnya bergoyang.

Matsuri terkekeh. "Lihat siapa yang terlihat bersemangat sekarang, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu kau mati-matian menentang perintah _Daimyo_-_sama_ untuk mengantarkan bekal kepada Sasori-_sama_."

Sakura berdecak, "Aku memang masih mati-matian menentang, Matsuri-_chan_..."

Matsuri menyeringai, "Aku mengerti, _sangat_ mengerti, Sakura-_chan_."

"Tapi wajahmu berkata lain," kata Sakura, jengkel, kemudian menyentuh ujung rambut yang menjuntai melewati dadanya, "dan apa-apaan kepang ini? Kenapa kau menata rambutku seperti ini, Matsuri-_chan?"_

"Oh, itu karena aku ingin membuatmu terlihat lebih dewasa, Sakura-_chan_. Sesekali kau harus terlihat berbeda."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus terlihat berbeda segala? Merepotkan."

Seringai di wajah Matsuri semakin lebar, "Karena aku mendengar kalau Sasori-_sama_ menyukai wanita yang terlihat dewasa, yang aura keibuannya kuat."

Sakura tergelitik, "Benarkah itu?" kemudian tersadar akan ketertarikan yang spontan diperlihatkannya barusan, "Ke-kenapa aku harus peduli? Apa hubungannya dengaku?"

Seringai Matsuri kini menyaingi seringaian Sasori, "Kau telah terjerat pesona dari seorang Akasuna Sasori, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak diragukan lagi."

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah, "Ke-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Matsuri-_chan?_ I-itu tidak mungkin, dia itu musuh besarku."

Matsuri menggeleng jenaka."Semakin kau menyangkal kenyataan itu semakin terlihat jelas di wajahmu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau mengada-ada!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya menjauhi Matsuri, tetapi beberapa langkah berikutnya gadis itu berhenti, dan berbalik ke arah Matsuri dengan malu-malu, wajahnya semerah apel masak. "_A_-_ano_, Matsuri, apa yang harus kulakukan jika—seperti katamu tadi—maksudku, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku benar-benar jatuh hati kepada Si Kepala Cabai itu?"

Matsuri melongo, dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu terbahak.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan!"_

Seorang wanita tua tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sakura ketika gadis beserta pelayannya itu memasuki halaman kediaman Akasuna di komplek perumahan khusus _Shinsengumi_. Wanita itu memakai pakaian berkebun, dan sebuah sabit melambai dengan rawan di tangan kanannya.

"Chiyo-_basan_," Sakura membungkuk ketika mereka telah saling berhadapan, di sebelahnya, Matsuri melakukan hal yang sama, "_ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, _ne_, anda terlihat luar biasa pagi ini."

Wanita tua itu berkacak pinggang, kemudian berkata, "Orang tua sepertiku harus banyak berkeringat supaya tidak cepat mati."

Sakura dan Matsuri berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Sakura-_chan?"_ lanjut Nenek Chiyo, matanya terpaku kepada bungkusan di lengan Sakura.

"Ah, _a-ano_, ini..."

"Bekal untuk Sasori-_sama_ yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta oleh Sakura-_sama_," Matsuri menyergap, Sakura melempar tatapan pembunuh terselubung kepadanya.

"Oh," Nenek Chiyo mengibaskan lengannya antusias, "aku mengerti. Kalian anak muda memang ada-ada saja, ya? Sewaktu seumuran kalian aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal seperti ini, aku dan mendiang suamiku saling bertukar surat cinta." Wanita itu tertawa tengil.

Sakura dan Matsuri tertawa tidak jelas juntrungannya.

"Ah, apa-apaan aku ini?" Nenek Chiyo menepuk dahinya, "Tentunya kau ingin cepat-cepat menemui cucuku, 'kan? Masuklah, masuklah. Dia masih tertidur di kamarnya."

Sakura tersenyum, salah tingkah, "_Ano_, Chiyo-_basan_, aku tidak ingin cepet-cepat menemui—" kalimat Sakura terhenti karena wanita tua itu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian menutup _shoji_ dari luar.

"Kau disini saja bersamaku, Matsuri-_chan_, ayo kita memanen ubi." Kata Nenek Chiyo, tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Ano_, Chiyo-_basama_, bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan hal yang macam-macam?"

Nenek Chiyo menyeringai, dan akhirnya Matsuri mengetahui asal-muasal dari kelicikan Sasori. Sepertinya sifat jahil mengalir dalam darah seorang Akasuna.

"Biarkan saja, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

.

.

_Nenek_ _dan_ _cucu_ _sama_ _saja!_ Sakura mengutuk dalam hati, kemudian memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia masih merasa canggung berada di ruangan manapun di dalam rumah ini, walaupun ini bukan kali pertamanya berkunjung. _Dan_ _apa_-_apaan_ _Si_ _Kepala_ _Cabai_ _itu?_ _Masih_ _tidur_ _katanya?_ _Dasar_ _pemalas! Lihat saja apa dia masih bisa tertidur pulas setelah ini!_

Sakura meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas sebuah rak di ruangan tengah. Dia memacu dirinya menyusuri satu persatu ruangan dan lorong di kediaman keluarga Akasuna. Dia tahu persis kemana tujuannya. Kini dirinya berderap di teras belakang, di mana ada sebuah tempat terbuka di bagian tengah bangunan. Kamar tidur Sasori berada tepat di seberang. Sakura mengetahuinya. Nenek pemuda itu pernah membawanya kemari, dengan cara paksa. Entah untuk tujuan apa.

Dia menyibak _shoji_, dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah bergelung di alas tempat tidurnya.

Terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dan suara geseran _shoji_ yang lumayan gaduh—Sakura membuka pintu geser itu dengan sepenuh hati, istilah lainnya, sekuat tenaga—pemuda itu bergerak sedikit dari posisi tidurnya, tanpa membuka matanya, kemudian mengerang.

"_Ba_-_chan_, aku baru bisa tidur saat fajar, kau tahu aku baru pulang pagi-pagi buta..."

Muncul perempatan nadi di sudut kiri dahi Sakura. "Kau pulang pagi lagi, eh, _Koi_-_kun_? Kali ini _Okiya_ mana yang kau kunjungi?"

"Aku tidak pergi ke _Okiya_, aku baru saja menangani kasus pem—eh, _Koi_-_kun?"_ Sasori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian terpaku kepada Sakura. "_Ba_-_chan_, kenapa kau jadi secantik ini? Apa aku bermimpi?" tambahnya dramatis.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sasori." Sakura menggeram. "Dan ayo cepat bangun, bukannya kau harus pergi bekerja?"

Sasori terkekeh, "Kau terdengar seperti seorang istri yang sedang membangunkan suaminya. Kau pasti berlatih keras, bukan begitu, _Koishi?"_

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Jadi, kau mau bangun atau tidak?"

Sasori merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya, kemudian bergelung kembali di atas _futon_, "Aku masih mau tidur, pergi sana."

"Kau—" Sakura kehilangan kesabarannya, kemudian langsung berderap menghampiri pemuda itu, menarik selimutnya dengan paksa.

"Hey!" Sasori memprotes, "Mau kau apakan selimutku?"

Setelah selimutnya tersibak, Sakura bisa melihat penampilan pemuda itu seluruhnya. Dia memakai hakama tidur berwarna hitam, warna kesukaannya. Dan Sakura mendapati pemuda itu jujur soal perkataannya tentang baru bisa tidur fajar tadi. Matanya sedikit merah, dan wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Entah mengapa, Sakura tidak menyukainya.

"Bangunlah, setidaknya makanlah sesuatu, baru setelah itu kau bisa tidur kembali."

Sasori terlihat terkejut, tetapi kemudian tatapannya melembut. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja terasa aneh untukku."

Sakura membuang muka, tidak membiarkan Sasori melihat pipinya yang merona. "Jangan salah paham, aku melakukan itu karena tidak mau orang lain berfikir bahwa tunangan putri _Daimyo_ Kyoto ternyata adalah seorang pria yang lusuh. Aku ini tipe yang penuh gengsi, kau tahu?"

"Aku yakin itu," Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun!" Sakura menarik-narik lengan Sasori, berusaha membuatnya bangkit. Tetapi justru itu adalah kesalahan fatal. Yang dihadapinya ini adalah Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori balas mencengkram tangan mungil itu dengan lembut, kemudian menarik Sakura ke atas tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat.

"Tidak lagi, Sasori..." Sakura meronta di atas tubuh pemuda itu, lebih tenang kali ini. Sekian lama waktu yang dihabiskannya dengan Kapten _Shinsengumi_ itu telah membuatnya terbiasa, sedikitnya dia tidak terlalu kelabakan menghadapi serangan tiba-tiba yang selalu dilakukan pemuda itu. Tetapi tetap saja, aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuh Sasori membuat jantungnya berdebar. "Kau bau... cepat mandi sana." Sakura membual.

Sakura menopangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada Sasori, membuatnya bisa menatap wajah itu dengan langsung. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam tatapan Sasori kepadanya. Sasori terlihat gundah, juga khawatir. Ekspresi yang jarang Sakura lihat dari wajah tengil Sang _Shinsengumi_.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa-apaan kepang ini?" Sasori meraih ujung kepangan rambut Sakura yang menjuntai di bahunya. "Kau terlihat aneh dengan gaya rambut seperti ini."

"Jangan bertanya padaku, Matsuri yang membuatkannya untukku."

Sasori menarik ikatan yang menyatukan kepangan itu, kemudian mengurai rambut Sakura, yang saat ini sedikit bergelombang dikarenakan kepangan itu meninggalkan bekas.

"Kau jangan seenaknya merusak tatanan rambutku." Ujar Sakura, kesal.

"Tetaplah seperti ini," Sasori berkata pelan.

"Maksudmu tatanan rambutku?" sakura mengerutkan dahi.

Sasori menghela nafas berat, "Maksudku tetaplah disini, bersamaku."

"Eh?"

"Kau mengingat kesepakatan tambahan kita, 'kan?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi, tidak memperdulikan raut kebingungan yang Sakura perlihatkan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja ya atau tidak."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat."

"Sebutkan!" perintah Sasori, tak bisa dibantah.

Sakura berdeham, kemudian berkata, "Bahwa selama masa kesepakatan perjanjian pertunangan kita aku dilarang untuk beroperasi menjadi Tsubame. Benar, 'kan?"

"Anak pintar." Sasori mengacak puncak kepala Sakura, pelukannya semakin erat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas tentang itu?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya memastikan bahwa kau masih mengingatnya."

Sakura mendecih, "Aku bukan nenek-nenek pikun, Sasori."

Wajah Sasori memuram, tidak memperdulikan kelakar coba-coba Sakura barusan. "Kau tidak akan menjadi Tsubame, 'kan?" tanyanya lirih, "Sampai sekarang kau masih belum menjadi Tsubame, 'kan?"

Ini cukup bagi Sakura. Sasori tidak pernah terlihat segusar ini sebelumnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," bisik Sasori, lirih, dan tangannya beralih ke bagian belakang kepala Sakura, mendorongnya dengan lembut untuk tenggelam di antara pertemuan bahu dan lehernya.

Tetapi getaran di lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuh Sakura tidak bisa mengelabui gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang tengah pemuda itu sembunyikan, dan Sakura berfirasat bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

.

.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini? Badanku pegal, Sasori."

Sasori tidak menyahut. Sakura merasakan dada bidang pemuda itu naik turun secara teratur di bawah tubuhnya. _Dia_ _tertidur_, tebaknya dalam hati. Dan benar saja, ketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda itu, dia mendapati mata ber-_iris _eboni Sasori terpejam. Sakura tercekat, pemuda itu terlihat begitu manis ketika dia tertidur.

_Sialan_, umpatnya dalam hati, _bulumatanya_ _lebih_ _panjang_ _dari_ _bulumataku_.

"Sedang menikmati pemandangan, Nona?"

Sakura tersentak saat mendapati pemuda itu menyeringai, kemudian membuka matanya, "Apa aku sebegitu tampannya sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa berkedip?"

Sakura mendorong tubuhnya dengan panik sambil berkata, "Rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, ya?"

Sasori tidak melepaskannya, dia membelit gadis itu semakin erat. "Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sakura meronta semakin hebat.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan..."

"Cobalah sebisamu, Tuan _Shinsengumi_, aku ingin pulang..."

"Tidak boleh..."

Sakura menghela nafas berat, "Kalau begitu aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain," Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian, dalam satu tarikan nafas, dia menghantamkan kepalanya ke dahi Akasuna Sasori.

Mereka merintih bersamaan setelah benturan itu.

Sasori melepas pelukannya pada Sakura demi meraih dahinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan, mengutuk. Sementara Sakura jatuh berguling ke samping, sudut matanya berair.

"Kau ini apa-apaan!" Sasori bersungut-sungut.

"Aku sedang mengusir setan, dasar setan!" Sakura bangkit, kemudian berlari menuju pintu geser. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk memberi salam perpisahan kepada pemuda itu, dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak dapat menutupi benjolan itu walaupun kau terus menerus menarik rambut di dahimu hingga semuanya lepas, Tomat."

Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin kecil di atas meja kerjanya, melihat siapa pria ber-_haori_ putih-hitam yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk Kapten _Shinsengumi_ itu. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke!" pekiknya. "Kau sudah pulang? Kapan kau kembali? Bukannya masa kerjamu di Ikedaya masih ada sekitar lima hari lagi?" Sasori menunjuk bangku di seberang meja kerjanya, "Duduklah. Apakah aku perlu menyuruh seseorang untuk membawakan _ocha_ untukmu?"

Sasuke meraih bangkunya, kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasori, "Tidak perlu," tolaknya sopan, "aku tidak akan lama, hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu."

Air muka Sasori mendadak serius, "Soal penyelidikan yang kau lakukan di Ikkedaya?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke, "Tentang gerakan anti-_Bakufu_ itu, aku rasa masalahnya lebih pelik dari yang kita kira."

Sasori mengerutkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

"Mereka melibatkan Kaisar."

Kerutan di dahi Sasori semakin dalam. "Apa maksudmu mereka akan mencoba menculik Kaisar lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Justru mereka bekerja sama dengan Kaisar, Sasori. Mereka ingin menjatuhkan _Shogun_ dan menghapus _Bakufu_, kemudian membentuk pemerintahan baru, dengan Kaisar sebagai kepala pemerintahan."

Mata Sasori membulat. Kabar itu seperti sebuah sambaran petir baginya. "Mereka akan melakukan kudeta?"

"Aku khawatir begitu."

Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, mendesah lelah. "Ini berat, Sasuke."

"Hn. Aku tahu." Timpal Sasuke muram. "Untuk saat ini kurasa Bakufu masih mampu untuk mengendalikan keadaan, pergerakan mereka masih berkisar di area Kyoto, dalam skala kecil. Tetapi kewaspadaan mutlak diperlukan, karena itulah aku datang kemari, memperingatkanmu. Kita sedang berada di ambang badai, Sasori, dan kuminta kau berhati-hati. Ringkus siapapun yang menentang Bakufu dan Shinsengumi, kemudian habisi mereka."

.

.

Tsudzuku.

.

.

A/N:

Uwaaahhh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, fiuhh... ngerjainnya harus nyolong-nyolong waktu, nih, lomba-lombaan sama persiapan growing out benih hasil silangan kemarin, tapi akhirnya bisa dipublish juga, walaupun lebih pendek dari biasanya, ehehe. Maaf ya*wink.

Sekedar info, tentang sistem pemerintahan di masa Sasori dkk ini, Jepang masih dipimpin oleh seorang Shogun, seorang penguasa militer. Peran Kaisar hanyalah sebagai simbol dan tidak terlalu ikut andil dalam kegiatan pemerintahan. Komando ada pada seorang Shogun, dan Bakufu adalah perangkat yang melaksanakannya. Sebagian besar anggota Bakufu adalah Samurai. Sumber dana mereka adalah para Daimyo. Itu setahu Rie, sih, gatau kata orang lain, wkwkwk...

Karena tema fic ini semakin berat (oiya?), Rie niatnya mau naikin rating-nya. Tapi harus minta pendapat minna-san dulu, nih. Bagaimana menurut anda?*double wink

Terimakasih banyak kepada **sasa-hime, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, pratiwirahim, kara, FairyLucyka, Rieki Kikkawa, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, taintedIris, Yara, sasusaku kira, akasuna no ei-chan, Matsuo Michi-'aoi, poetry-fuwa, Aden L kazt, Xiusaku, nilakandi, Mizuira Kumiko, nana, **dan** Sakakibara mei**. Maaf karena Rie ga bisa membalas review anda semua di chapter ini, waktunya sangat-sangat mepet soalnya*alesan/plaaakkk.

Semoga chapter depannya bisa dipublish tepat waktu, itu harapan terbesar Rie :'D

So, let me know what u think about this chap. Concrits and flames are openly welcome :D

Salam,

Rie^^v


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Kedua lengannya menangkup, menopang kepalanya yang kini terasa begitu berat, juga berdenyut menyakitkan. Matanya terpejam, dan benaknya memutar kembali memori peristiwa yang terjadi di malam sebelumnya dengan kejelasan absolut, seolah dirinya sedang tidak mengingat, melainkan menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu secara langsung, dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri. Ia telah mencoba menghalaunya dengan menenggak beberapa _cawan_ _sake_, tidak berniat mabuk, hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Kenangan itu tidak kunjung menjauh.

Lengan kirinya menggenggam secarik kertas merah, meremasnya kuat-kuat, sementara dirinya tenggelam semakin dalam, terhanyut dan berputar-putar dalam pusaran kelebatan ingatan yang seakan berusaha menghancurkan dirinya dari dalam. Sasori tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak pernah berfikir—bahkan bekhayal—bahwa dirinya akan memiliki nyali untuk mengambil langkah seberani itu.

Bahwa dirinya akan melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan prinsip _Shinsengumi_-nya.

.

.

.

**Ajisai Rie humbly presents,**

"**Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal"**

**My 2nd multichapter fic, sequel of "Tsubame", especially dedicated for SasoSaku Shippers around the globe,**

**Enjoy^_^**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning: AU (modified history), OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kediaman Akimichi, malam sebelumnya..._

_Ruang Tempat Kejadian Perkara itu lengang, hanya tinggal Sasori dan tubuh tak bernyawa Sang Akuntan _Shinsengumi_ yang tersisa di sana. Sasori telah memerintahkan semua orang untuk keluar. Ia ingin memastikan dengan lebih pasti hal mengerikan yang baru saja ia dapati beberapa saat yang lalu, sendirian._

_Kertas merah, pesan, dan Tsubame. Perangkat tak terpisahkan itu kini telah beralih tingkat dari taraf merepotkan menjadi menakutkan. _

_Dan Sasori berharap, dengan segenap hatinya, bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah keisengan belaka. _

Shoji_ di hadapannya bergeser._

"_Sudah cukup berfikirnya?" Inuzuka Kiba melangkah masuk, air mukanya serius. "Ada hal yang harus kau putuskan sekarang juga, Sasori."_

_Sasori mengangkat pandangannya, melirik Kiba melalui ekor matanya. Sementara dirinya duduk bersandar ke dinding, menopang lengannya dengan sebuah _katana_. "Apa yang harus kuputuskan, Kiba?" katanya pelan, namun tajam. "Kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang harus kuputuskan ketika keluar tadi."_

_Kiba memutar bola matanya, berdecak kesal. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Sasori. Kau tahu kau harus segera menentukan siapa tersangka dari kasus ini, secepatnya."_

"_Oh," Sasori menyahut asal-asalan, "Tentang itu, aku belum memutuskannya."_

"_Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" desak Kiba, gusar. "Buktinya sudah jelas." Katanya kemudian, tandas._

_Sasori mendelik, menatap Kiba tajam. "Maksudmu ini?" dia melambaikan kertas merah itu di depan wajahnya. "Kertas tak bernilai ini kau sebut bukti, Kiba? Jangan bercanda!" Sasori menghardik, seringai sinis tergambar di wajahnya. "Kertas ini tidak membuktikan apapun!"_

_Kiba mengernyit, bersidekap. "Apa kau sedang mencoba menutup-nutupi kasus ini, Sasori? Kau ingin melindungi Tsubame?" katanya, dengan nada menusuk."Kau ingin melindungi Tunanganmu?"_

_Kapten Shinsengumi itu bangkit, wajahnya merah padam. "Kau mengira bahwa Tsubame adalah pelakunya? KAU MENGIRA TUNANGANKU ADALAH PELAKUNYA?" Sasori meraung, kemudian menerjang Kiba dan menjatuhkannya kelantai, mencengkram kerah _hakama_ wakilnya dengan kekuatan penuh, kemudian menariknya untuk menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Kapten _Shinsengumi_ itu murka. "Ada pihak yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Tsubame palsu, Kiba. Tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu? TIDAKKAH KAU MENYADARI HAL ITU, INUZUKA KIBA?"_

"_AKU MENYADARINYA, AKASUNA-_KUMICHOU!_ SANGAT-SANGAT MENYADARINYA!" Kiba balas meraung, mendesak, nafasnya memburu. Tetapi detik berikutnya pemuda itu melunak. "Karena itulah, kuminta kau untuk melakukan sesuatu, Sasori. Kita harus keluar dari masalah ini."_

_Sasori mundur. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai _tatami_, terduduk dengan tubuh goyah. Pemuda itu terlihat kacau. "Kau benar. _Gomennasai_, _ne_, Kiba."_

Shinshengumi_-_fukuchou_ itu bangkit, mengambil waktu untuk membenarkan kerah _hakama_-nya yang dikacaukan Sasori, kemudian berkata. "Morino-_kumichou_ akan tiba beberapa saat lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasori?"_

_Sasori tidak langsung menjawab, ia membisu, terlihat berfikir keras. Sampai akhirnya dengan lirih ia berkata, "Bisakah kau mengatur agar semua orang tutup mulut?"_

_Kiba mengerutkan dahi, namun ia tidak terlalu terkejut menanggapi pertanyaan balik itu. "Jadi benar," vonisnya, "Kau ingin menyembunyikan hal ini?"_

_Sasori mengangguk._

"_Sampai kapan?" kiba menuntut._

"_Sampai aku menemukan pembunuh sialan itu, Si Tsubame Palsu." Sahut Sasori penuh tekad._

"_Ini akan sulit, Sasori. Kau yakin?"_

"_Akan kulakukan, bahkan jika aku harus mati."_

_Kiba melihat kesungguhan yang amat sangat berkelebat di mata cokelat kayu milik Sasori. Ia menghela nafas, berat. Ia tahu dengan persis bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti atasannya yang keras kepala. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, kalau begitu?"_

_Sasori menatap kertas di tangannya sekali lagi, kemudian melirik mayat yang terbujur kaku di sebelahnya. "Sembunyikan hal ini. Jangan biarkan informasi tentang Tsubame palsu ini menyebar di kalangan _Shinsengumi_ lain, juga rakyat. Atur agar seolah-olah ini hanyalah pekerjaan perampok biasa."_

_Kiba menatap Sasori, sorot matanya cemas bercampur iba, menggeleng. "Kau bermain api, Sasori."_

_Sasori tersenyum__—__menyeringai, lebih tepatnya. "Seolah aku selalu bermain aman saja."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pintu yang terbuka membangunkan Sasori dari lamunannya, pemuda itu terburu-buru membuka laci di meja kerja Sang Kapten _Shinsengumi_, kemudian menjejalkan kertas pesan Tsubame ke ujung terjauh di bagian dalamnya. Sasori mendengus lega ketika mendapati siapa pria yang kini menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi sepasang _cawan_ teh hitam.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang ingin minum teh," kata Sasori. "Kau perhatian sekali, Kiba."

"Hn," Kiba bergumam. "Kau beruntung mempunyai bawahan yang perhatian sepertiku, karena itu cepat usulkan pengajuan kenaikan upahku!"

Sasori meringis.

"Omong-omong," Kiba melanjutkan. "_Kansatsugata_ Uchiha tidak berlama-lama di sini, aku melihatnya keluar barusan." Wakil kapten itu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasori, kemudian meraih _cawan_ tehnya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sasori mendesah, sebelum mengambil _cawan_ yang tersisa, kemudian menyesap isinya perlahan. "Kami membahas angin topan, angin topan yang besar." Katanya.

Kiba mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu tentang gerakan anti _Bakufu_ itu?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Kau benar. Ternyata mereka tidak main-main, Kiba."

"Yah, kalau begitu kita harus semakin berhati-hati," kiba memaku tatapannya kepada Sasori. "Terutama, kau."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku?"

"Benar, kau." Kiba menuduh. "Kau Pemegang rahasia Tsubame—kita tidak tahu apakah ia terlibat dengan gerakan ini atau tidak," tambahnya cepat-cepat ketika raut-wajah-ingin-protes Sasori terekspos. "Dia menentang pemerintah, itu yang kau harus waspadai. Belum lagi Tsubame palsu itu."

Sasori merosot dari sandaran kursinya, meratap. "Mengapa hal sepelik ini harus kualami di usiaku yang masih muda?"

"Mungkin kau lahir dengan ketidakberuntungan?"usul Kiba, kemudian mendengus di bawah pelototan Sasori. "Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, 'kan?" tanya Kiba kemudian. "Ini hari pertama pekan _Matsuri_. Ayo menyamar, kita lakukan inspeksi mendadak."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berpakaian _Shinsengumi_ itu terhempas ke dinding bata, sementara pelaku pelemparan menghampirinya dengan sebuah balok kayu yang mengibas berbahaya. Manusia-manusia di sekitar mereka berhamburan, berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan perkelahian di tengah perayaan musim semi itu. Sudut terujung pasar itu lengang.

"_Shinsengumi_, katamu?" Pria berambut merah berkata, perlahan mengacungkan baloknya ke arah hidung Sang _Shinsengumi_. "Kau menyebut dirimu _Shinsengumi_ sementara kau memeras pria-pria malang itu dengan dalih biaya keamanan? Seharusnya kau malu kepada dirimu sendiri, _Shinsengumi_-_sama!"_

Seorang _Shinsengumi_ lagi terlempar, seiring dengan munculnya seorang pria bertato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya dari tikungan gang. Pria itu menepuk-nepukan telapak tangannya, seolah tengah membersihkan debu. Ia terlihat amat sangat jengkel. "Aku berhasil menangkap yang satu lagi," katanya. "Ya ampun, mereka merepotkan sekali."

Pria berambut merah mengacungkan jempol kepada Si Pria Bertato. "Kerja bagus, Kiba! Kenaikan upahmu akan segera kuajukan!"

"Sudah seharusnya!" pria bertato itu berkata sembari menendang pinggang _Shinsengumi_ tangkapannya yang berusaha melarikan diri, membuatnya mengaduh. "Kalau tidak aku akan berhenti dan kau akan mendapatkan Aburame Shino sebagai wakilmu, Sasori. Percayalah, dia lebih aneh dari Fu."

"Kiba? Sasori?" ujar _Shinsengumi_ yang terpojok di dinding, wajahnya memucat. "Jangan katakan bila kalian adalah pasangan setan dari Divisi _Shinsengumi_ Unit 7, Akasuna Sasori dan Inuzuka Kiba..."

Sasori menarik sebelah sudut mulutnya, sementara lengannya merogoh sabuk _hakama_ bepergiannya, kemudian menarik lencana kapten miliknya dan mengayun-ayunkan ukiran kayu itu di depan hidung Sang _Shinsengumi_. "Kalau aku jawab _ya _kau mau apa?"

.

.

"Pada akhirnya kita hanya memberi mereka teguran," Sasori mendumel sembari menggigit cumi bakar tusuk yang ia beli di sebuah kios makanan kecil. Ia dan rekannya kini tengah berada di pusat festival, berjalan di antara jejeran tenda yang menawarkan berbagai jenis permainan, juga makanan. _Matsuri_ tengah mencapai puncaknya di pertengahan siang, dan manusia-manusia ber-_yukata_ dan ber-_hakama_ berbagai macam warna berjejalan di pusat kota.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kiba menimpali dari samping Sasori sembari menjilat lelehan gulali tongkat di lengannya. "Mereka bukan dari Divisi kita."

"Aku akan melayangkan surat pengaduan kepada Hyuuga Neji, dia harus mengawasi bawahannya lebih ketat lagi."

"Sebaiknya segera kau lakukan," Kiba berhenti di sebuah kios _takoyaki_, kemudian menyerahkan beberapa koin perungu kepada seorang pria paruh baya sebelum menyambar satu nampan kecil benda bulat kenyal itu. "Bicara tentang Hyuuga," Kiba mendorong sebutir _takoyaki_ ke mulutnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Komandan tertinggi kita, Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Entahlah," Sasori menggeleng lemah. "Bukti yang diberikan Sasuke masih belum kuat secara hukum. Kita tidak bisa memulai penyelidikan tanpa bukti yang benar-benar menguatkan. Seperti nota perjanjian, misalnya."

Kiba mengangguk. "Karena itulah kau belum mengajukan izin penyelidikan kepada Morino-_kumichou_."

"_Aa_. Itu salah satu alasannya."

Sasori telah menikung ke sebuah tenda _odango_ ketika Kiba menangkap sesuatu di antara kerumunan dengan matanya. Sekelebat merah muda menyelinap di tengah keramaian, menyeret seseorang berambut cokelat sebahu di belakangnya, tergesa-gesa. Kiba merasa mengenal sosok ini.

"_Ne_, Sasori. Bukankah itu tunanganmu?"

"Heh? Hihana?" Ucap Sasori diantara kunyahannya pada butiran manis lengket itu. Ia memaku pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjukan Kiba, kemudian mematung.

_Sakura? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_Tidak mudah berjalan di antara kerumunan manusia-manusia ini_, pikir Sakura._ Mereka menghalangi jalanku, sialan! Apa kutendang saja mereka satu persatu?_

"Sakura-_chan!"_ kata Matsuri, berusaha melepaskan tarikan Sakura pada lengannya. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, ayo kita pulang saja..." tambahnya nyaris memohon, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan resah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh..."

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian berbalik menghadapi Matsuri, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu hentikan air mata bodohmu itu, baru aku percaya kau baik-baik saja."

"_Hai_," Matsuri menyeka wajahnya yang basah di bawah matanya yang sembab karena seharian menangis, "Lihat? Sudah berhenti." Gadis itu tersenyum, yang malah terlihat janggal karena air matanya meleleh kembali.

Sakura berdecak jengkel. "Tidak ada gunanya membodohiku sekarang, Matsuri. Sekarang tunjukan di mana Si Berengsek itu berada, dan jangan berusaha untuk melindunginya!"

Matsuri terdiam.

"Matsuri?" Sakura mendesak.

Gadis pelayan itu melenguh.

"_Ish!"_ Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan sahabatnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau menunjukannya padaku, terserah! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, aku yakin di antara orang-orang ini ada yang bisa kutanyai."

"Jangan!" cegah Matsuri, saat Sakura mulai beranjak darinya. "_Matte_, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan pergi sendirian, nanti kau tersesat."

Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, bersidekap. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan." Katanya, tanpa menciptakan sedikitpun celah untuk bantahan.

Kedua anak gadis itu terus melanjutkan langkah mereka, berusaha keras agar tidak sampai menabrak orang-orang di barisan depan, hingga langkah Matsuri terhenti. Tubuhnya mengkaku sementara tatapannya tertancap ke arah depan. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu melesat ke balik sebuah tiang.

"Jadi itu orangnya?" menyadari gelagat yang Matsuri tunjukan, Sakura menunjuk sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang tengah bergandengan diantara kerumunan, "Pemuda yang kau sukai?"

Di balik tiang kayu, Matsuri mengangguk. "Namanya Sora, dia pelajar di _Koubush__ö_. Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia datang kepadaku, katanya dia menyukaiku."

"Nyatanya sekarang dia bermesraan dengan gadis lain." Kata Sakura tanpa basa-basi. "Kau baru saja dibodohi, Matsu-_chan_..."

Matsuri menunduk, air matanya jatuh kembali.

Sakura mendesah. "Kau tunggu di sini," perintah Sakura, gadis itu kini mulai berjalan menerobos keramaian.

"Sakura-_chan!"_

Matsuri tidak menyukai hal ini. Majikannya yang mudah marah itu tidak diragukan lagi akan mengamuk saat ini juga. Dia menyesal telah menceritakan masalahnya dan menangis di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan!"_ Matsuri melangkahkan kakinya, hendak mengejar Sakura. "_Matte_—"

Saat sebelah lengannya ditarik, dan gadis itu terkesiap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini hanya berjarak satu kibasan ekor kuda dengan pria berambut perak sebahu itu, sebelum ia bisa menjangkaunya, menarik pemuda itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian—dengan segenap hati—ia mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di pipi mulus Sang Pemuda. Gadis yang tengah digandengnya memekik tertahan.

"APA-APAAN INI?" hardik Sang Pemuda sembari memegangi pipinya yang memerah bekas dari jejak tangan Sakura. Pemuda itu menatapnya garang. "Siapa kau, gadis gila?"

Sakura mengulum senyuman sinis. "Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari manusia rendahan sepertimu. Yang jelas, kau pantas mendapatkannya, Tukang Seleweng!"

"Apa—"

"_Koi_-_kun?"_ gadis di sebelahnya memotong ucapan apapun yang hendak dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu. "Siapa gadis ini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan Tukang Seleweng?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Kaoru-_chan_. Jangan dengarkan perempuan ini, dia sinting. Ayo kita pergi."

Pasangan itu telah mengambil langkah menjauh mereka yang pertama, ketika dengan lantang Sakura memanggil, "Nona yang di sana!" Sakura menyeringai ketika melihat pasangan itu berbalik. "Siapapun anda, aku akan memberi sebuah saran padamu." Sakura mengambil jeda, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ketika gadis di hadapannya menunjukan gelagat ketertarikan. "Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan pemuda berengsek sepertinya, pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menghancurkan hatimu, sama seperti ia menghancurkan hati perempuan-perampuan lain."

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan yang secara langsung memojokannya, Pemuda itu bereaksi keras. Ia menghampiri Sakura, memelototinya. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" katanya sengit. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, gadis gila!"

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu," sahut Sakura enteng. "Aku hanya tidak menyukai pria berengsek sepertimu. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat pengecut sepertimu tersiksa hingga menetes-netes..."

"Apa katamu tadi?" wajah pemuda itu merah padam. "Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa?"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Pe-nge-cut!"

"Beraninya kau—"

Sakura melihatnya, saat-saat pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah lengannya, dan terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bila pemuda ini akan sampai hati melakukan hal hina yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan seorang pria. Dan dalam jarak sedekat ini, juga fakta bahwa pemuda ini adalah pelajar di Akademi _Shinsengumi_—tentu saja dia menguasai _Kenjutsu_, yang artinya gerakan itu akan cepat dan bertenaga—Sakura tidak akan sempat menghindarinya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Dia menanti rasa sakit itu menjalar di pipinya.

"Seorang pria terhormat tidak akan melakukan kekerasan, seberapa kecilpun tingkatannya, kepada seorang wanita..."

Sakura membuka mata, dia mengenal suara itu, juga aroma kayu manis yang menguar di penciumannnya.

_Sasori?_

_._

_._

Perlu beberapa saat hingga Sakura akhirnya mempercayai penglihatannya, bahwa pria yang kini tengah menggenggam lengan pemuda yang hendak menamparnya adalah benar Akasuna Sasori. Ia berada begitu dekat, tidak memandangnya, melainkan memandang pemuda tak bermoral itu dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi, dingin dan mematikan. Bahkan Sakura pun ragu akan sanggup bertahan di bawah tatapan Sasori yang demikian.

"Lepaskan!" pemuda itu mencicit, jelas gentar akan sosok Sasori.

"Sakura-_chan!"_

Sakura berbalik, dan mendapati Matsuri tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh bersama seseorang yang dikenali Sakura sebagai wakil Sasori—Inuzuka Kiba. Matsuri jelas panik. Wajahnya semakin basah karena terus menangis, kali ini karena terus mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"_Daijoubu?"_ Matsuri menyusuri Sakura dengan matanya, dari atas kebawah. "Sakura-_chan?"_

"_Aa_." Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari situasi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Matsuri-_chan_."

"_Yokatta_, _ne_..." Matsuri mendesah lega, kemudian menatap biang masalah ini dengan sendu. "Sora-_kun_..."

"Ma-Matsuri?" wajah Sora memucat.

"Sasori-_sama_, anda bisa melepaskan Sora-_kun_ sekarang..." Matsuri menatap Sasori sembari tersenyum. "_Onegai_..."

Sasori mundur. "Dia milikmu, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Matsuri."

Yang mengagetkan semua orang, gadis itu menggeleng. "_Ne_, tidak apa-apa, Sasori-_sama_. Bagiku cukup asal Sakura-_chan_ baik-baik saja." Dia kembali menatap Sora. "Dan untukmu Sora-_kun_, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal Sora-_kun_, sungguh." Gadis itu tersenyum, terlihat sangat tulus. "Berbahagialah bersama gadis pilihanmu. Aku mendukung." Gadis itu membungkuk. Namun kentara sekali bila bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

Sakura tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka bila Matsuri akan mengatakan hal semengharukan itu. Jika mereka bertukar tempat, tidak diragukan lagi pemuda itu akan mendapatkan sebuah tinju di pelipisnya.

"Kebahagiaan sesungguhnya bagi seorang pria adalah ketika mendapatkan wanita yang benar-benar tulus," semua orang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seseorang yang baru saja membacakan sajak, Inuzuka Kiba. "Kau telah melepaskan salah satu kesempatamu, Nak. Sayang sekali." Pemuda itu berdecak. "Jarang sekali ada gadis sebaik dirinya."

"Kau tahu?" kali ini giliran Sasori yang berbicara. "Aku bersedia menukarkan hidupku untuk mendapatkan gadis seperti itu. Tunanganku bahkan tidak ada lembut-lembutnya, dia selalu memberiku memar sepanjang waktu. Dia itu sesangar singa, kau tahu singa?"

Dan Sasori mendapat tendangan super keras di belakang lututnya.

.

.

"Nah," Sasori berkata, kemudian tersenyum kepada Matsuri, sesaat setelah Sora menghilang dari hadapan mereka dengan diseret oleh kekasih barunya. "Anak itu sudah mendapatkan hukumannya, jadi jangan bersedih lagi, kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik."

"_Ha'i_," Matsuri mengangguk, "_Arigatou_, Sasori-_sama_."

"_Douita_," sahut Sasori, sebelum dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis merah muda yang tengah cemberut karena sedari tadi diacuhkan. "Dan kau, Nona Mudah Meledak," dia memelototi Sakura. "Ikut aku sekarang juga."

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit. "Mau kema—HEY!"

Pasangan itu menghilang di balik sebuah tikungan.

"Sakura-_chan!"_ Matsuri memanggil, hendak mengejar majikannya, namun Kiba mencegahnya.

"Biarkan saja, dua orang bodoh itu perlu waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala mereka."

"Eh?"

"Daripada itu, mau melihat-lihat festival bersamaku, Matsuri-_san?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Sakura berdecak jengah, menyadari dengan miris bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan sama yang kesepuluh kalinya ia lontarkan kepada pemuda yang kini membimbingnya. Dan hasilnya masih sama seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya. Diacuhkan.

"Kau marah?" Sakura memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan, berharap dengan begitu ia akan digubris. "Kenapa kau harus marah segala?"

Sasori masih membisu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Sakura sudah mulai mencapai batas kesabarannya. "Sejak pagi kau sudah bersikap aneh."

Sasori tidak bergeming.

"SASORI NO BAKA! KEPALA CABAI, KAU INI KENAPA?"

Kali ini Sasori bereaksi. Dia berbalik dan menghadapi Sakura dengan raut wajah berbahaya, terlihat tidak senang. "Diam dan ikuti saja aku, kalau tidak mulutmu yang cerewet itu akan kubungkam dengan mulutku sendiri!"

Sakura tidak berkutik kali ini.

Gadis itu mendapati bahwa mereka kini tengah memasuki semacam bangunan yang dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan-tumbuhan kering yang bergelantungan di berbagai sudut, mulai dari pintu depan hingga bagian dalam bangunan. Dan ketika matanya menangkap butiran-butiran kisut dalam kotak yang berjejer dalam deretan rak, barulah Sakura menyadari di mana dirinya dan Sasori berada.

"Toko obat?" Sakura mengernyit. "Kau membawaku ke sebuah toko obat?"

Sasori menarik sebuah kursi kayu berlengan dari balik rak, kemudian mendudukan Sakura dengan paksa di atasnya. "Diam di sini," katanya. "Aku tidak akan lama."

"Hm," Sakura menggumam, kesal. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Sasori-_sama_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasori menghilang. Pemuda itu masuk lebih dalam kebagian lain ruangan.

Ish, _dia itu menyebalkan sekali_, sakura mendumel di dalam hati, _dan suka seenaknya. Dan _Kami_-_sama_, aku mengkhawatirkan Matsuri..._

"Kemarikan lenganmu,"

Sakura tersadar bila dirinya telah tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sedari tadi, dan tidak melihat kedatangan Sasori yang saat ini tengah berlutut di hadapannya. Dengan gelagapan, Sakura mengulurkan lengan kirinya.

"Tanganmu yang lain," Sasori berkata, mendesak. "Yang kau gunakan untuk menampar pemuda itu."

Menekan penasarannya jauh-jauh, Sakura mengganti lengan yang diulurkannya. "Ini."

Sasori meraihnya, menengadahkan telapaknya ke atas. "Sudah kuduga."

Sakura mendapati apa yang Sasori maksudkan. Telapak tangan kirinya dipenuhi ruam berwarna merah, dan Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang. Rasanya perih.

"Kau pasti menamparnya dengan menggunakan seluruh tenagamu, _Baka_-_mono_."

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sedang kesal."

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca berukuran kecil dari dalam sabuk _hakama_-nya. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai salep untuk luka. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah fakta bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah mengoleskan isi dari benda itu ke lengannya yang beruam, secara lembut.

Wajahnya memanas.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Sasori selesai menyapu seluruh luka di telapak tangan Sakura dengan benda dingin lengket itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai." kata pemuda itu, memulai percakapan kembali. "Lain kali jangan bertindak sekasar itu, aku tidak suka."

Sakura menarik lengannya dari genggaman Sasori, secara tiba-tiba. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa tersakiti oleh ucapan Sasori barusan. "Jadi, itu alasannya mengapa kau marah." Putus Sakura, dingin. "Karena aku bersikap kasar, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi selembut Matsuri—"

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka..." Sasori meraih kembali lengan Sakura, memotong ucapannya, membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Pemuda itu menggenggamnya erat. "Demi Kami-sama, membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuatku gila." Katanya, terdengar begitu rapuh.

Sakura merasa sebuah gumpalan sebesar kepalan tangan menyumbat tenggorokannya. Yang begitu diinginkannya saat ini adalah balik menggenggam lengan kekar itu. Namun ego dalam dirinya mencegahnya.

"Seolah kau tidak pernah melukaiku saja." Kata Sakura, berusaha keras agar terdengar tidak peduli.

Sasori tersenyum kecut. "Saat itu kupikir kau adalah seorang pria."

.

.

.

Tsudzuku.

.

.

**Koubush****ö** Akademi Shinsengumi

.

.

A/N:

Udah berapa lama Rie menelantarkan fic ini? tiga minggu? Sebulan? AAAA gomen ne, Minna DX Rie baru bisa lowong beberapa hari terakhir, dan parahnya lagi Rie sempet kena wabah WB akut, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo chapter ini agak-agak ajaib. Sekali lagi maaf*bows.

Oiya, bagi yang bingung tentang peran Hyuuga Hiashi di sini, anda bisa kembali membaca OS Tsubame, sekedar mengingatkan, hhe.

Dan masalah rating, sepertinya ada sedikit miss understanding, nih. Rie berniat menaikan rating bukan untuk menaruh Lemon, tetapi karena tema yang semakin berat dan sedikit adegan berdarah. Dan berkat seseorang (melirik Kara) yang berkata tidak masalah selama tidak ada lemon, dan sedikit wejangan dari senpai yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya (baca: takut didemo readers SHCC) yang berkata sedikit bloody scene bukan masalah, maka Rie memutuskan untuk tetap menaruh fic ini di rating T. Muehehe*dilempar Readers.

Tapi tenang, bagi yang mengharapkan lemon, Rie akan membuat side story SHCC yang ratingnya M, yang entah kapan akan dibuatnya. Haha... *digantung masal.

Terimakasih untuk pihak-pihak di bawah ini yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya, dan tentu saja untuk para silent reader juga :

**taintedIris**: terimakasih reviewnya Iris-chan XD iya iya ratingnya ga jadi dinaikkin. Ehehe... makasih juga buat suntikan semangatnya...

**pratiwirahim**: uwaah, chapter kemarin emang pendek, ya? Hmm... apa chapter ini sudah cukup panjang? Yang jadi Tsubame pembunuh itu bukan Sakura, kok, tenaaaang XD updatenya ternyata ga tepat waktu, gapapa ya? Makasih reviewnyaa

**cherry's** **emerald**: ah, halo, Salam kenal XD terimakasih buat fav dan reviewnya. ugh, ratingnya ga jadi di naikkin, haha. Gapapa ya? Um, soal peran Saskey akan ketahuan secara perlahan, kok... yang jelas dia punya porsinya sendiri, bukan Cuma figuran. XD

**Matsuo** **Michi-'aoi**: Tsubame palsunya pasti akan ketahuan kok XD makasih reviewnya, ini udah (super lama) update, hehe

**Rieki** **Kikkawa**: ahaha ratingnya ga jadi naik, Rieki-chan XD Tsubame palsunya orang deket, kok.. nyehehe... Sasuke dan Yukarin baru akan masuk secara serius (?) di chapter depan. Makasih reviewnya, ini udah (akhinya) diupdate XD

**Nana**: hai, nana XD makasih udah mereview lagi. udah di update nih XD

**sasusaku** **kira**: Sasori percaya kok Sama Saki, tenang aja... Tsubame palsu pasti akan ketahuan kok. Makasih reviewnya XD ini udah update XD

**sasa**-**hime**: makasih buat review dan suntikan semangatnya, sasa-chan XD tp walaupun udah disemangatin Rie tetep ngaret updatenya DX gomen, ne... iya tuh saso takut banget kalo Saku terlibat ini itu dalam masalah pemerintahan. SasoSakuSasu dan konflik akan muncul bersamaan XD

**Kiki** **RyuEunTeuk**: ahaha, ratingnya ga jadi di naikin, gapapa ya? Makasih reviewnya XD maaf karena ga bisa update kilat :'D

**akasuna** **no** **ei**-**chan**: ayo sama-sama kita wejek Tsubame palsu! Hhe, makasih reviewnya, ei-chan XD ini sudah lanjut

**nilakandi**: makasih reviewnya, nila-chan XD *nari perut* oiya beneran tambah asyik?

**Sakakibara** **mei**: Tsubame palsunya pasti ketahuan kok mei, tapi gatau kapan/plaakk. Pekerjaan Rie udah beres kok, beberapa minggu ini insyaallah bisa update rutin. Ratingnya ga jadi naik, masih aman kayaknya... ehehe/plaakk

**Sherry** **Hoshie** **Kanada**: makasih reviewnya XD ini udah update (akhirnya) XD

**kara**: makasih reviewnya, ratingnya ga jadi dinaikin nih, Tsubame palsunya akan ketahuan seiring berjalannya waktu*halah* Kisah SasoSakunya masih akan berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama, haha/plaaakk. Ini udah update XD tapi gapake asap DX

**CherRyeowook**: ne, ne, gapapa kok senpai, justru Rie berterimakasih karena senpai mau membaca juga mereview fic ini. yang Miss Butterfly juga akan update dalam waktu dekat, tungguin, ya?

**Ai** **Tanaka**: ini udah update, Ai-chan XD maaf lama DX makasih buat fave dan reviewnya ya, yang di Moonchild juga XD.

Sekedar promosi/plaak, fic berikutnya yang akan diupdate adalah Fic Miss Butterfly*nyundul Rieki Kikkawa* bagi yang suka pair KakaSaku bisa cek mari cek (sekalian review/plaak) fic tersebut. Tapi kalo ga bisa juga gapapa, hehe*pundung. Dan add Ajisai Rie di akun facebook anda juga. Rie pengen lebih deket dengan kalian semua. Bagi yang punya twitter mention AjisaiRie, ntar ta' follow, tapi musti di folback juga, ya. Tapi kalau ga mau juga gapapa*pundung again.

So, let me know what you think about this chap! Concrits and Flames are openly welcome .

Salam,

Rie^^v


	7. Chapter 7

Aula besar itu terang benderang, bernuansa merah hati dan banyak sekali meja bundar dengan taplak berenda, alih-alih meja berkaki pendek dan tatami. Sasori bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di lantai marmer putih yang mengkilat. Lengannya memutar gelas berkaki berisi cairan keemasan setengah penuh, bukan lagi satu cawan sake yang biasanya akan habis dalam satu kali tenggak, ia harus menyesap cairan itu perlahan. _Table_ _manner_, begitu para orang asing ini menyebut tata krama di sekitar meja makan.

Bahkan ia tidak memakai _hakama_-nya yang biasa, melainkan stelan jas hitam berekor dan dasi pita berwarna hitam di atas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Sasori mendengus dalam hati, hanya untuk sekedar bersopan santun kepada para pendatang ini ia harus sampai berepot-repot ria mengubah dandanannya. Dan demi _Kami_-_sama_, Sasori bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang orang-orang berkulit putih ini bicarakan, kecuali beberapa kata seperti _please_, _very_ _well_, atau _oh_, _that_ _could_ _be_ _wonderfull! _Dan mereka berbicara seperti orang yang tengah berteriak. _Membuat_ _kupingku_ _sakit_ _saja_, batin Sasori.

Ia teringat akan ekspresi seseorang ketika pemuda itu muncul di hadapannya dengan dandanan seperti ini sore sebelumnya, dan tersenyum. Pipinya yang memang merona itu memerah, terlihat mati-matian menyamarkan kegugupannya dengan ekspresi sebal, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika ingin mengelabui Sasori ketika tengah terpesona olehnya.

"_Ba-baju apa yang kau pakai? Pakaian orang barat? Kau kemanakan jiwa _Shinsengumi_ yang selau kau agung-agungkan itu? Dasar manusia tidak nasionalis! Pergi saja ke neraka sana!"_

Sasori terkikik. Gadis itu terlihat begitu manis ketika ia menghentak-hentakan langkahnya saat menjauh, dengan pipi cembung dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "_Kalian _Shogun_ dan _Bakufu_ terlalu lunak terhadap orang asing, mereka membawa pengaruh buruk untuk negara kita. Aku yakin beberapa tahun lagi negara ini akan dipenuhi orang berkulit pucat, dan kita para pribumi akan ditenggelamkan di laut Awa!"_

Dan Sasori tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku senang setidaknya ada di antara kita yang menikmati pesta ini," di sebelahnya, Kiba terlihat tidak nyaman dengan dasi kupu-kupunya, juga stelan putih-putih yang membalut tubuhnya. "Kulihat dari tadi kau _nyengir_ terus menerus. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?"

Sasori melirik Kiba, tersenyum tengil. "Kalau untuk yang satu ini kau tidak boleh tahu, Kiba..."

"Ah," Kiba mengangguk, paham. "Pasti tentang Si Rambut Merah Muda Pemarah itu."

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu jika kau mau."

Percakapan mereka terputus ketika Sasori mendapati sosok-sosok angkuh yang kini melangkah masuk melewati pintu depan aula pesta, sama-sama bermata sewarna mutiara, sama-sama berambut cokelat panjang sepinggang. Mereka terlihat _perlente_ dengan stelan sutera juga tongkat gaya bertatahkan batu nefrit—kilauan mereka bahkan sampai kepada Sasori yang berdiri cukup jauh di dalam.

"_Kyokuchou_ dan _Kumichou_ Hyuuga," Kiba berkomentar. "Paman dan keponakan yang kompak."

Ada sekitar setengah lusin pria asing yang menyambut mereka, semuanya merupakan petinggi dari Kedutaan Besar Amerika Serikat—dan bagi Sasori, mereka terlihat seperti penjilat sejati, dengan senyuman manis namun penuh bualan. Ia mendengus.

"Aku rasa kita baru saja menemukan pihak yang berkomplot menyelundupkan senjata asing dari luar negeri bersama Hyuuga Hiashi," Sasori berujar, "Kau lihat, Kiba? Kedekatan mereka tidak wajar."

"Hn," Kiba menimpali. "Kau ingin aku mengutus orang untuk menguntit gerak-gerik para duta besar itu?"

"_Aa_. Lakukan secepat yang kau bisa. Aku akan segera membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke, kita mungkin bisa berkoordinasi dengan _Kansatsugata_."

Saat itulah, Hyuuga yang lebih muda bertemu pandang dengan Sasori. Dengan dramatis, _Shinsengumi_ itu mengangkat gelasnya, tersenyum penuh maksud kepada Kapten _Shinsengumi_ sesamanya. Neji Hyuuga mengangguk, sikap tubuhnya dingin.

"Sepertinya ia belum memaafkanmu," kiba menanggapi, "Apalagi setelah kau mencampakan sepupu perempuannya."

Sasori menggeleng dengan sikap lelah yang dibuat-buat. "Dia selalu seperti itu, sejak masa-masa pendidikan kami di _Koubusho_. Dan, ah, aku ingat sepupunya yang pendiam, kudengar ia terpilih menjadi kandidat calon permaisuri untuk kaisar."

"Begitulah yang kudengar," Kiba mengangguk.

Ada iring-iringan lain memasuki aula, dan sebelah alis Sasori terangkat saat mendapati sosok-sosok ber-_kimono_ sutera beraneka warna yang dikenalnya, juga dandanan meriah dan riasan tebal. Belum lagi aroma bunga yang menguar kuat ketika mereka berjalan.

"Tuan rumah mengundang _Geisha_ dari _Okiya_ _Nabi_." Kiba melatarbelakangi. "Kudengar para utusan asing lumayan menyukai mereka."

Sasori menarik senyuman sederhana. "Begitu, ya?"

Kiba mematung, gelas kristal di lengannya nyaris jatuh. "Hanya itu? Hanya '_begitu_, _ya?'"_ ia mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Sasori, menatapnya penuh selidik. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sasori yang asli?"

Sasori mengernyit jengkel. "Kenapa kau bersikap berlebihan begitu, Kiba?"

Kiba mengedikkan bahu. "Aneh saja, biasanya air liurmu akan langsung menetes bahkan hanya mendengar nama mereka saja." Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangguk paham. "Sepertinya anak perempuan _Daimyo_-_sama_ telah banyak mengubahmu."

Sasori mendelik, hendak memprotes. Namun sesuatu menahannya, dan pada akhirnya ia malah tersenyum. "Begitukah?"

Sampai iring-iringan geisha habis, dan senyuman Sasori turun ketika sosok terakhir melenggang dengan anggun memasuki aula. Rambut hitam legam berkilau, mata abu-abu jernih, warna merah yang identikal...

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dengan senyuman sepihak. Sasori tidak memepercayai penglihatannya saat ini.

_Yukarin?_

_._

_._

_._

**Ajisai Rie humbly presents,**

"**Shinsengumi and His Charming Criminal"**

**My 2nd multichapter fic, sequel of "Tsubame", especially dedicated for SasoSaku Shippers around the globe,**

**Enjoy^_^**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning: AU (modified history), OC, OOC, missTYPO, historical and horrible romance :'D**

.

.

.

Lampu gas itu sedikit berkedip saat Sasori mengibaskan lengan di atasnya untuk mengusir ngengat yang beterbangan. Malam semakin larut, dan di dalam, pesta semakin memanas sementara di sini ia sedikit bergidik, walaupun cuaca malam musim semi biasanya hangat. Mungkin karena stelan yang ia pakai lebih tipis dari _hakama_, dan di halaman belakang angin bisa berhembus lebih bebas.

Di sampingnya, sama-sama menatap permukaan danau buatan yang terhampar di hadapan mereka, Yamato Yukarin membisu. _Geisha_ itu merasa berbeda. Sosok yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya terasa berbeda.

"Katakan sesuatu, Sasori-_sama_..." Yukarin meminta, dengan suara indahnya yang tersohor. "Sedari tadi kau tidak bicara sepatah kata pun."

Sasori bergeming, menatap permukaan danau seolah hamparan air itu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia. Hingga ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menghadapi Yukarin dan tersenyum. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal apa yang harus kukatakan kepadamu. Kau sangat mengejutkanku hingga aku kesulitan berbicara."

"Seperti itukah?" Yukarin mengangkat pandangannya kepada Sasori yang _notabene_ lebih tinggi darinya. "_Yokatta_, kupikir kau tidak senang akan kedatanganku."

Sasori membisu kembali, dan suasana kaku sekali lagi.

Bulan separuh terbit, mereka disinari cahaya keperakan.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Fushimi?" Sasori memulai, mengakhiri keheningan yang ia ciptakan. "Bahkan caramu kembali tergolong spektakuler—aku mendengar hal ini dari Kiba, baru saja, bukan dari mulutmu sendiri—menggulingkan Kurenai Yuuhi dan mengambil alih kepemilikan _Okiya_ _Nabi_, menjadi kepala _Geisha_ di sana. Padahal sebelumnya kau berkata—bahkan bersumpah—kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan kembali." Sasori menambahkan, dengan senyuman pahit.

Yukarin bungkam, kemudian menatap tanah di bawahnya. "Manusia selalu dikondisikan untuk memilih dalam kehidupannya—dalam saat-saat tertentu—Sasori-_sama_." Ia menyelipkan anak-anak rambut ke telinganya, kemudian menyentuh logam mulia yang tertanam di daunnya. "Dan saat itu aku memilih pergi..."

"Lalu apa alasanmu hingga sekarang kau memilih kembali?" Sasori bertanya, nada suara yang ia lantunkan terdengar lebih dingin dari yang diharapkan. "Aku sudah mengatakannya ketika kita di Ikedaya dulu, aku hampir mati, dan itu bukan bualan seperti yang kau kira. Kau meninggalkan lubang besar di sini," Sasori menuding dadanya. "Kau pergi, dan aku tidak pernah sama lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu," Yukarin menimpali. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bila aku ternyata menimbulkan dampak yang begitu besar kepadamu—mungkin aku tahu..." ia menatap Sasori kembali. "...tetapi aku tidak menginginkan diriku tahu, aku tidak berani, Sasori-_sama_..."

"Karena aku adalah aku dan kau adalah seorang _Geisha_ sehingga kau berlaku kejam seperti itu? menghiraukanku?" Sasori mengernyit, sementara bagian dalamnya terasa sakit. "Kau selalu berkata agar aku tidak mencintai seorang _Geisha_—mencintai seseorang sepertimu," ia menambahkan dengan pedih. "Tetapi nyatanya aku mencintaimu, sementara kau terus menutup mata dan menulikan telingamu..."

"Karena saat itu aku tidak melihat kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi di antara kita, Sasori-_sama_." Kata Yukarin membaja. "Aku hanyalah angin, dan kau adalah karang di lautan. Aku tidak pernah bisa berdiam di suatu tempat, sementara kau telah tertanam, kau mempunyai tempatmu sendiri, arti kehadiranmu dan alasan kau dilahirkan. Seorang _Geisha_ pantang terpaku di suatu tempat, kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai, karena pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang akan memilih kami. Seorang lelaki bisa saja mengagung-agungkan cintanya kepada seseorang sepertiku, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka akan menikahi wanita yang jauh lebih baik, lebih terhormat, dan kami akan ditinggalkan, dicampakkan."

"Itu hanya asumsimu belaka," Kata Sasori, tak kalah keras. "Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mencoba."

"Kau benar," Yukarin berkata, menerawang Sasori tepat di matanya. "Dan aku menyesal."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat terkejut dengan cara yang kejam. "Kau menyesal?"

Yukarin mengangguk, kemudian mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka, mengecup rahang tegas Sasori, sementara pemuda dihadapannya kini membeku saat Yukarin meraih ujung lengan jasnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sang _Shinsengumi_-_kumichou_. "Ya, aku menyesal. Sepertinya kau juga telah meninggalkan dampak yang besar untukku, dan kejam sekali, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sakura tidak bisa tidur, bayangan seseorang terus menghantuinya ketika matanya terpejam.

Maka ia menyelinap kala hari telah benar-benar larut, berjalan sendirian di halaman belakang kediaman keluarganya yang luas, berjongkok di tepi danau sambil melempar kerikil. Dan lagi-lagi, wajah seorang Akasuna Sasori terpantul di permukaan hamparan air gelap itu.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam dirinya, gelenyar panas yang menyenangkan akan menjalarinya jika ia membayangkan sosok pemuda itu, bagaimana caranya tersenyum, bagaimana caranya menyeringai, bagaimana caranya memperlakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia menjadi begitu lembut, dan buruknya, Sakura menyukai hal itu.

Bahkan genggaman pemuda itu masih terasa membekas di telapak tangan kanannya yang beruam. _Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka_... kalimat itu berbekas kepadanya bagai tato, permanen dan indah.

Matsuri berkata bahwa apa yang dirasakannya kini adalah cinta, sama persis dengan apa yang dirasakan gadis berambut cokelat tersebut kepada seseorang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Sakura mendengus, pelayannya yang juga sekaligus sahabat baiknya ternyata tipe wanita yang tidak berlama-lama terpuruk.

Tapi benarkah apa yang dikatakan Matsuri? Bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta? Rasanya mustahil. Selama kurun waktu setahun terakhir—dikarenakan Sasori adalah seorang _Shinsengumi_ dan Sakura adalah Si Tsubame bebal yang membenci pemerintah—mereka adalah pihak berseteru. Bagaimana mungkin cinta tumbuh di dalam hatinya hanya hanya karena mereka lebih sering bersama selama beberapa pekan? Dipikirkan sampai manapun ia tidak menemukan penjelasan yang masuk akal, di luar nalar, sama sekali tidak logis.

"Sasori..." tetapi toh ia mengucapkan nama pemuda itu dengan begitu rindu, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hm, apa?"

Dan sakura melompat dari tempatnya. Di sana, di atas batu hias di belakangnya, Sasori telah duduk dengan manis, menopang dagu dan kedua kaki bersilang. Ia masih berpenampilan seperti saat terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya sore tadi. Berpakaian ala barat. Dan entah mengapa, walaupun Sasori memiliki seratus persen garis wajah lelaki timur, pakaian asing itu terlihat begitu wajar di tubuh Sasori, bahkan semakin menonjolkan pesonanya. Bila sedang memakai hakama maka ia akan terlihat gagah dan berwibawa—walaupun ketengilannya seringkali merusak aura itu—maka dengan berpakaian seperti pria asing ia akan terlihat maskulin—karena pakaian itu lebih menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tegap serta kekar—dan sedikit liar, terutama seperti saat ini, kala dasi pitanya menggantung di sebelah lehernya, dan jas luarnya tidak lagi dikancingkan, sementara bagian atas kemeja putihnya terbuka, memperlihatkan lekukan tulang selangkanya dengan jelas. Tidak dapat Sakura pungkiri, bahwa Sasori dengan segala apa yang pemuda itu miliki adalah kombinasi mahadahsyat.

Sakura tercekat. "K-kau! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau sedang menghadiri pesta di Kedutaan Asing?"

Sasori menopang dagu. "Pestanya sudah selesai."

Sakura mengernyit. "Begitukah? Lalu mengapa kau belum kembali ke kediamanmu?"

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menghampiri Sakura perlahan. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Katanya, terdengar semisterius malam di sekeliling mereka.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin lebar. "Apa?"

"Kau." Sasori menjawab di hadapan Sakura, dan gadis itu bergetar.

"Aku?"

Dan detik berikutnya—tanpa memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk berkedip, Sasori mengecup bibir Sakura, singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat gadis itu membeku.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam, meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya pemuda di hadapannya.

Sakura merasa Sasori berbeda malam ini—firasatnya mengatakan demikian. Ada denyutan getir di rongga dadanya.

Tanpa komando alam sadarnya, ia meraih Sasori, merangkulnya erat. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mendesaknya untuk melakukan hal itu, memaksa agar ia tidak melepaskan Sasori.

Sakura merasa, jika ia tidak melakukannya, maka perlahan-lahan pemuda itu akan menjauh, kemudian menghilang dari dirinya. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya, berpeluh dan bergetar hebat. Ia bermimpi buruk.

Matsuri sudah berada di sampingnya, memegangi semangkuk air putih dingin dan selembar kain halus yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres dahi majikannya. Wajahnya merengut khawatir. Sakura mendadak terserang demam malam sebelumnya, yang tidak akan ia ketahui jika saja Sakura tidak mengigau dalam tidurnya, memanggil-manggil nama Sasori dengan resah, dan membuat Matsuri terbangun.

"Sakura-_chan_," Matsuri berbisik, ketika mendapati Sakura yang sedikit membuka matanya. "Demammu masih tinggi, beristirahatlah kembali."

Sakura menatap Matsuri dengan sorot mata nanar, wajahnya memerah dan terlihat lembab, anak-anak rambut di sekitar wajahnya menempel ke permukaan kulitnya akibat keringat.

"Sasori," ia berkata pelan. "Di mana Sasori?"

"Ia sedang berada di ruangannya di Balai _Shinsengumi_, bekerja seperti biasanya." Matsuri menjawab, tersenyum menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Tetapi—" Sakura tesedak, kemudiaan terbatuk hebat. Ia harus berjuang keras mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "—tetapi aku melihatnya pergi..."

"Ia tidak pergi kemanapun, Sakura-_chan_," Matsuri berkata, semenenangkan yang ia bisa. "Aku akan menemuinya dan menyampaikan pesan—"

"Tidak usah," Sakura menukas, kemudian perlahan menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Daripada itu, apa _Ciciue_ ada di rumah?"

Matsuri mengangguk. "_Daimyo_-_sama_ sedang bersiap-siap di kamar beliau, hari ini ia akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman Kanjougata Akimichi—"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku bersiap-siap juga, Matsuri. Aku akan menghadiri pemakaman itu juga."

Matsuri mengernyit, hendak memprotes. Tetapi ia sudah terlalu mengenal majikannya, dan memutuskan bahwa mendebat adalah hal yang terlampau sulit untuk dilakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Khusus hari ini, semua _Shinsengumi_ dibebastugaskan, terkecuali mereka yang mendapat jatah piket patroli rutin, dan Sasori tidak berada dalam daftar. Maka ia dan _Shinsengumi_-_Shinsengumi_ sesamanya berkumpul di rumah duka mendiang Kepala Akuntan Shinsengumi Akimichi, berpakaian serba hitam dengan pengikat lengan berwarna putih sebagai tanda bahwa mereka tengah berkabung.

Tetapi suasana khidmat di ruangan ini tidak lantas membuat Sasori teralih dari dunia di dalam kepalanya. Benaknya sibuk memikirkan hal selain upacara pemakaman ini. Ia terlihat kosong, seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Kemunculan Yukarin malam sebelumnya cukup mengacaukan kestabilan dirinya.

Perempuan itu muncul di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"... kau mendengarkanku, Sasori?"

Sasori menyadari sekelilingnya kembali ketika suara dingin dan rendah milik Uchiha Sasuke tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Di sebelahnya, sama-sama duduk bersimpuh, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerutkan dahi kepada Sasori, terlihat heran sekaligus khawatir. "_Daijoubu_ _ka?"_ katanya.

Sasori menggeleng, tersenyum salah tingkah. "_Iie_," katanya, sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya sedikit melamun, _gomennasai_." Ia meminta maaf dengan sungguh. "Kau berbicara apa barusan?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak melihat putra semata wayang _Kanjougata_ Akimichi di manapun, apakah ia masih berada di Tiongkok?"

"Hm," Sasori mengiyakan. "Ia masih mempelajari Filsafat Tinggi di sana, aku rasa kabar kematian ayahnya belum diterima pihak Universitas Shanghai. Kudengar cuaca sedang tidak bagus di Laut China sehingga menghambat kapal yang mengangkut kurir pembawa pesan."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah altar di ujung barisan pelayat. "Aku ingat anak itu, Chouji. Di tingkat pertama _Koubusho_ ia satu ruangan denganku. Ia terlalu mudah menangis dan menyerah untuk ukuran seorang putra Shinsengumi terpandang, hingga akhirnya ayahnya menyerah dan menuruti keinginannya untuk mempelajari Sastra dan Filsafat di Tanah Ming."

"_Aa_, hatinya terlalu lembut untuk mengangkat pedang, dan kurasa sekarang ia semakin gemuk."

Sasori dan Sasuke saling melempar senyuman.

"Aku merindukannya," Sasuke berkata.

"Aku juga." Sasori menimpali.

Perhatian mereka teralih kembali begitu orang selanjutnya memberi penghormatan di altar peringatan. Dan Sasori melihat mereka sekali lagi, Hiashi dan Neji Hyuuga. Ia mengepalkan tangan.

"Ada waktunya, Sasori," Sasuke berkata, ketika melihat gelagat Sasori yang menegang di tempatnya. "Akan ada saat dimana kebenaran akan terungkap, lihat saja."

Sasori menarik sebuah seringai. "Tentu saja, dan ketika saat itu tiba aku akan berada di sana."

.

.

"Kudengar kaulah yang diberi kewenangan untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan Kanjougata-sama," Sasuke berkata, ketika ia dan Sasori telah menyelesaikan ritual penghormatan terakhir dan kembali ke tempat mereka di ujung aula. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Buku-buku jari tangan Sasori memutih. "Belum, aku baru saja memulai penyelidikan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sepertinya ini kasus yang rumit. Kau memerlukan bantuan dari _Kansatsugata?_ Aku bisa—"

"Tidak," Sasori menukas, terlalu cepat. Ia menyadarinya dan menyesal telah melakukannya. Ia tahu dengan persis bahwa Sasuke dengan intuisinya yang tajam telah menangkap sesuatu dari balik sikapnya. "Maksudku terimakasih," ralat Sasori, berusaha menyiasati suasana. "Aku sangat menghargai niat baikmu tetapi kurasa Divisiku sudah cukup untuk menangani kasus ini. Kau sudah cukup sibuk dengan gerakan anti-_Bakufu_ itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak langsung menyahut, melainkan menatap Sasori dengan raut datarnya yang biasa. Yang bisa berarti apa saja.

"Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Sasuke berkata, sembari menepuk bahu Sasori. "Tetapi bila suatu saat kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau tahu harus pergi kemana."

Dan Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sasori setelah meminta undur diri sebelumnya, ketika melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya memberi tanda dari luar. Hanya tinggal dirinya seorang yang tersisa di ruang penghormatan, bergeming bagai patung. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke altar, ke arah dupa dan sesajen. Tangannya mengepal kembali, lebih kuat kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak menemukan pemuda itu di mana pun, dan hatinya mendadak penuh sesak.

Demam yang ia rasakan memaksanya keluar dari ruangan penghormatan, rasanya bau dupa dan sesajen menjadi beribu kali lebih memuakkan dalam kondisinya yang sekarang ini. Ia meninggalkan Matsuri dan ayahnya yang kini sedang berbicara dengan istri mendiang _Kanjougata_ Akimichi, menyelinap ke halaman belakang ketika paru-parunya menuntut untuk mendapatkan udara bersih. Ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan orang-orang yang membungkuk kepadanya ketika ia berlalu, menyapanya dengan hormat. Mereka tahu siapa dirinya, ia tahu siapa dirinya.

Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu, terlebih setelah mimpi-mimpi buruk yang di alaminya. Semangatnya sempat naik ketika seseorang memberitahunya bila Sasori juga menghadiri upacara pemakaman ini, namun harapannya sirna ketika ia tidak mendapati pemuda itu di manapun di seluruh penjuru rumah ini. Mungkin ia terlambat, dan Sasori telah kembali ke kediamannya.

Siang semakin terik, dan Sakura mendapati dunianya berputar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, dan aroma kayu manis menguar kuat di penciumannya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga pandangannya terfokus kembali, dan melihat warna cokelat kayu dan merah bata yang familiar. Hatinya membuncah.

"Sasori... kau belum pulang?"

Sasori membenarkan posisi Sakura dalam gendongannya. "Hm, aku baru saja akan pulang ketika melihat seorang bocah berambut merah muda yang hampir ambruk saat perjalananku kemari."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku agak demam."

"Agak? Kau semenyengat batu di dasar kolam air panas." Sakura mendengar Sasori menggerutu. "Lagipula apa yang sedang dilakukan orang sakit sepertimu di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah gila."

"Pastinya memang begitu," Sasori berkata pelan, kesal. Dan Sakura merasakan mereka mulai beranjak. "Di mana Matsuri dan Daimyo-sama?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin masih di dalam."

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan meminta izin beliau untuk membawamu pulang."

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di kerah hakama Sasori. "Hm, aku sangat ingin tidur sekarang." Katanya.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku.

.

.

.

A/N:

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama diriku bisa mengupdate SHCC juga... *nangis.

Dan maaf kalau ternyata chapter ini juga masih pendek, otaknya sudah bener-bener mandeg soalnya. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih panjang.

Dan adakah di antara reader yang merasa kalau chapter ini lebay?

Yukarin sudah muncul, tuh. Walaupun kayaknya konflik dalam segi cinta segiempatnya belum kerasa, malah konflik dalam segi crime-nya yang diusung tinggi-tinggi. Maafkan hamba yang berotak kriminal dengan intuisi cinta yang dangkal ini*bungkuk.

Bikin romance itu ga gampang, ternyata... hohoho. Saya tidak berbakat dalam genre ini.*senyum membawa luka.

Okeh, chapter depan giliran Sasu-chan yang akan jadi biang kerok. Author sedang berusaha keras memikirkan bagaimana caranya si seksi ini agar bisa masuk ke dalam konflik. SHCC masih panjang, jadi kita nyantai aja, ya? Hehe...*bakared

Dan bagi yang meminta action, tungguin aja ya? Jujur saya lebih suka menulis adegan action daripada romance. Jadi jangan heran kalau nanti bakalan ada chapter yang isinya full action semua... haha...*lempared.

Ga, yang itu becanda kok.

Terimakasih kepada para pihak yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review anda di chapter ini, gantinya di chapter depan aja, ya? Dan semua reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca SHCC hingga sekarang, saya berterimakasih sekali. Tanpa dukungan anda semua SHCC tidak akan sampai pada tahap ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate pada tanggal 10 Maret. Bisa lebih cepat jika ada keajaiban. Silakan ditunggu jika berkenan.

Rie pamit semuanya XD

Lembang, 24/02/13

AjisaiRie


End file.
